Naruto, Naruko, Arashi and Menma
by Without Sleep
Summary: All it took was looking at a different clone Jutsu in the forbidden scroll, one that no one has ever successfully performed since it's creator, Senju Tobirama, to change the world. Now armed with one of the strongest Jutsu in the elemental nations, Uzumaki Naruto and company will prove that they have the strength to protect Konohagakure.
1. Naruto: A Bunshin!

Naruto and Shippuden are both the properties of Kishimoto Masashi copyrighted 1999 and 2007 respectively.

To my knowledge this fan-fiction is a completely original work, any similarities are either coincidence or inspiration. If you have any grievances please let me know and we will talk about it.

* * *

Hello and welcome to my Naruto fan-fiction, I hope you enjoy it, please leave any and all criticisms in the review section to help me improve my writing. If you see any grammatical errors, spelling errors or continuity errors, please shot me a pm about it and I will fix them just before my next update.

* * *

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

******"Bijuu or Bijuu influenced person talking"**

___**'Bijuu thoughts'**_

___"Jutsu"_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Naruto – A Bunshin!?

* * *

A forest within Konoha's walls

It was a clear night in Konoha that a hero would be born, the wielder of one of the strongest techniques created in all the elemental nations. But the price for power isn't always obvious...

A soft muttering could be heard in one of the many forests in Konoha behind a small tool shed in a clearing. That muttering belonged to one Uzumaki Naruto, Village pariah, resident prankster and Shinobi academy drop-out.

___'Hmm, I think I got this now.' _Naruto thought to himself

___'Ne, Ushi, Mi, Tori, Inu, Tora, I, U, Saru, Hitsuji, Tatsu, Inu, Uma, Saru, Bunshin seal, Draw Blood from both hands, Slam hands into ground, Pour as much chakra as possible into the technique, okay got it'_

Naruto ran through the hand seals as fast as he dared, humming the seal names as he performed them, biting both thumbs and slamming his palms into the ground with a silent prayer in mind.

_"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu!"_ he called out at the top of his lungs pouring all the chakra he could into the jutsu.

As the technique went on Naruto began to feel his chakra draining beyond a point he had never felt before, he felt TIRED, that had never happened before, he always a some energy left in the tank. Worry began seeping into his mind, Iruka-sensei said something about chakra exhaustion being dangerous, how it had killed many shinobi not ready to perform a jutsu.

Figuring that he was in danger, Naruto tried to cut the chakra flow to the Jutsu, but found he couldn't he couldn't, he couldn't even move! The pull on his chakra was getting faster every second that passed, sweat began falling from his face, thoughts of sleep began entering his mind.

**__****'Baka, I will lend you my chakra this one time, no strings attached but next time, I wont be so generous.'**

___'What was that?'_

Suddenly Naruto felt a wave of chakra unlike anything he had ever felt before, it felt dense, powerful and heavy. It made him feel angry, energized and primal.

___'What is this!? Stop!'_Naruto began panicking, but he still couldn't move his body. Eyes wide, Naruto began to wonder ___'Is this how I die?'_

With one last burst of chakra, the pull suddenly stopped and a burst of white smoke-filled the area, it smelt vaguely of blood, some sort of animal and ramen? The smoke began clearing and Naruto could make out a figure in front of him. The smoke cleared further and the figure looked like... Him?

___'A bunshin? A BUNSHIN!?'_

"Yatta! I did it Iruka-sensei! I made a bunshin! I can be a ninja now!" Naruto yelled out at the top of his lungs, curiously so did the bunshin, and 2 other voices behind the bunshin. Naruto stopped in confusion, noticing that not only that the bunshin copy his movements, but made sound as well. Now Naruto knew he wasn't the best student in the theoretical classes from the academy, but he was pretty sure that bunshin followed the instructions given to them during their creation, and that they didn't make any sounds either.

Smoke now cleared away Naruto found the origin of the other two voices he heard before, one looked identical to him but with red hair and violet eyes and the other was... a girl? She looked just like a younger version of his infamous oiroke no Jutsu without the pig-tails and massive boobs, she was even naked, in fact all 3 of his bunshins were naked. Naruto knew there was something wrong now and put on a thoughtful face, as did the three bunshins.

It was at this point Naruto noticed a few more odd things, he could think better than he ever could before – not that he was complaining – he was seeing himself and the two other clones at the same time, he couldn't see the female clone. But at the same time he was seeing the female clone and the two identical Naruto's but couldn't see the red-head. It was like he was seeing from his own and the clones eyes all at the same time, actually he was hearing from them as well.

Naruto looked back at the scroll to see if he missed something as did he clones, turns out he could read faster now that he had four pairs of eyes. Before he could get any useful info though he could suddenly feel another presence in the clearing.

Naruto quickly moved back to the tool shed and pressed his back up against it, clones mimicking his actions, unfortunately the red-headed clone was to far off to the side... and missed the shed.

This is the scene that Umino Iruka arrived to see, a red-headed version of Naruto falling onto his back.

"Idiot" four voices hissed out, including the redhead

"Naruto?" Iruka questioned softly bringing attention to himself.

Two identical Narutos walked around the corner, only for what looked like a younger version of his oiroke no Jutsu to run into the side of the shed, squashing her nose against her face. In unison all four brought their hands up to their noses and exclaimed "Ouch!"

"Iruka-sensei?" they managed after a moment of silence.

"Naruto? What's going on?" Iruka replied

"Mizuki-sensei told me about the second test and I evaded capture until I learned a technique from that dusty old scroll, So I pass right?! I can be a ninja now!"

"Naruto! There is no second test! You've been tricked by Mizuki!"

"Huh?"

"Well I'm shocked he actually managed to learn a technique, I just told him that to keep him busy." a new voice interjected into the conversation.

Iruka and three of the Narutos looked toward the voice, The redhead couldn't see properly and was trying to mimic the action on the ground with less than great success, all he achieved was flailing around on the ground. This seemed to cause the other Narutos discomfort.

Ignoring Naruto's plight up in a tree on the edge of the clearing was Mizuki, holding a fuma shuriken in an aggressive stance.

"Mizuki! Traitor! Stand down and you will brought in for questioning, If you come quietly and co-operate you will not be harmed." Iruka shouted out in the sternest voice Naruto had ever heard Iruka use.

"I think not, see I plan to take that scroll there and high tail it out of the village so I can't agree to your terms." Mizuki shot back with a sneer.

"Then you will be taken in by force." Iruka said as he reached behind himself with both hands.

Jumping to the side, Iruka let loose a volley of kunai toward Mizuki from his right hand and with his left sent another kunai with what looked like a tag attached to the hilt skyward. The tag began to fizzle and burn away as it got higher into the air. At the peak of it's flight it exploded in a large bright green light above the tree tops.

While this was happening Mizuki had leapt out of the way of the kunai Iruka launched at him earlier, noticing the signal Iruka let off Mizuki had to bite back a curse.

"So you called for back-up, afraid to face me on your own?" Mizuki taunted attempting to get a rise out of Iruka.

"Maybe or maybe not, but my chances of capturing you alive improve when I have backup." Iruka retorted smugly, he knew he had Mizuki caught

"Tch whatever Iruka, I will kill you and the brat before the ANBU has a chance to get here."

With that Mizuki leapt toward the red headed Naruto, Mizuki threw the fuma shuriken at Naruto, only for something to jump into the its path. A soft thump could be heard throughout the clearing. Naruto looked up at his teacher, horrified at what he was seeing. Iruka was holding the blood covered shuriken in his left hand down by his side, but his right arm from mid forearm down had been cut off, blood dripped from the stump onto the grass, filling the clearing

"You just gave up for career as a shinobi for him?!" Mizuki asked incredulously, pure amusement spread across his face.

___'Iruka-sensei... Why..? Why would you do that for me!?'_ Naruto thought, tears welling in his eyes.

But Iruka only smiled, completely ignoring the pain at the loss of his hand, softly he spoke though could be heard by all. "I may never form hand seals again, I may never have another fair fight, I may have given up any chance I had at reaching Jonin, but I saved something far greater than any of those."

"What? The Kyuubi container? You're a fool Iruka, always were to soft for your own good."

_'Kyuubi container? What are th-' _Naruto thought before his thought's were interrupted by Iruka

"No, not the container of that thing... but my precious student! I see him as more than a container, but as the most dedicated student I've ever had! And I'm proud to say I've taught him! And I believe that he can be anything he wants to be! Even Hokage!" Iruka proclaimed confidently all with a smile on his face.

"Pretty speech, I will be sure to remember those as your last words Iruka, it's fitting really, that you would give up your life for one of your students." Mizuki said solemnly before grinning maniacally "I will kill you first, so you don't have to watch your student die."

**"********SHUT UP!"** the Narutos all shouted suddenly in unison, all four standing in a line, red eyes, fingernails now claws and thickened whisker markings. To Mizuki and Iruka Naruto looked like rage incarnate.

_****__**'This time you must kill one, that is the price you pay for using my power, and it will get steeper every time.'**_The voice in Naruto's head growled softly, it sounded almost amused by the events it was witnessing. Oddly it sounded like the voice had more than one source unlike last time.

**"********You will pay for hurting Iruka-sensei, the one who acknowledged me!" **They roared in unison before charging on all fours toward Mizuki, like a pack of wild dogs, herding him into position.

After a moment of backing away, suddenly they converged on him, dashing in to attack. Small cuts began appearing all over Mizuki, he couldn't defend against the onslaught as it was so perfectly timed and executed. Gradually the cuts began to get deeper, becoming slashes that oozed out blood. The Narutos slashing attacks were relentless, arms swinging in wide arcs to get the maximum speed out of each attack.

Suddenly the attack changed, the female Naruto shoved her hand into his left lower thigh, claws digging in, she pushed down with all her strength bringing Mizuki to his knees. At this point the male Naruto clone with yellow hair took his cue to latch onto Mizuki's left arm and pull him down the ground on his back. The Naruto in clothes stabbed his right arm and leg with his claws effectively pinning him down.

Now pinned to the ground by 3 12 year olds with more strength than logical, Mizuki really started to panic, this situation went bad fast. He struggled as much as he could, but every movement he made caused his assailants claws to tear further into his muscle. Suddenly the red headed Naruto jumped onto his chest, crouching down with his claws at his throat.

**"********This is your punishment for betraying me, Iruka-sensei and Konoha."**The Narutos growled in unison.

And with that, the red headed Naruto plunged his claws into the traitors neck. Blood began squirting everywhere, Mizuki began to choke on his own blood and a gargled scream broke out into the night. Iruka had looked on in shock, unable to do anything, it had happened so fast and that power that Naruto exuded was so primal, it had stopped him dead in his tracks.

It was at this point the ANBU showed up, forming a protective wall around Iruka and the forbidden scroll behind him. They were watching Naruto warily, just waiting for a reason to act. When Mizuki finally stopped twitching the Narutos stood up, this caused the ANBU to tense but it was for naught as all four Narutos lost the strength at the same time, falling backwards. Iruka rushed over pushing past the ANBU much to their protest.

With his final moments of consciousness the naked blond Naruto clone saw Iruka running towards him, the red head saw the night sky with the half moon, the Naruto with clothes saw an ANBU collecting the forbidden scroll and the female Naruto saw Mizuki's lifeless face. With that the world went black.


	2. Naruto: Names

Naruto and Shippuden are both the properties of Kishimoto Masashi copyrighted 1999 and 2007 respectively.

To my knowledge this fan-fiction is a completely original work, any similarities are either coincidence or inspiration. If you have any grievances please let me know and we will talk about it.

* * *

This is very difficult to write with the multiple Narutos, the writing will improve when they all have their own names soon. But please give me tips on how I can improve.

The only reason this update came out so quickly is because I wrote this and the first chapter in one sitting. Normally updates will be rather spaced apart with longer chapters.

* * *

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

******"Bijuu or Bijuu influenced person talking"**

___**'Bijuu thoughts'**_

___"Jutsu"_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Naruto - Names

* * *

Konoha Hospital – recovery ward

Naruto awoke in four different bland white rooms, at first glance one would think the rooms where one and the same, but subtle differences could be seen, a tree outside the window in different positions, a crack in the roof in only a single room. Most prominently though was the flower at his bedside table, in one room it was white, another was orange, red and yet another blue.

_'Why would they make the flowers different? Why do I even know that? My bunshins are in different rooms, right? And shouldn't they have been dispelled when I fell asleep?' _Naruto pondered to himself.

Naruto raised a hand and looked at it, three of the hands he could see had no difference, he would never be able to differentiate them. But the other hand was distinctly feminine, fingers more slender and overall more delicate build though the difference wasn't great this was definitely his female clone's hand. Suddenly he/she had a thought and lowered his hand to his/her chest.

He/She wasn't entirely shocked by the fact that he/she had found what seemed to be a budding breast under his/her right hand, but he/she was surprised by the phantom touch the three male bodies could feel. Naruto looked down and confirmed that none of the male Naruto's were touching their chests. Another thing he noted was the slightly more pleasurable feeling he got from the touch in the female body than what it was on a male. He was also shocked to note how soft it was. The female Naruto was in the with the white flower.

Naruto then checked his hair, tugging on the fringe so that he could see the colour. This time only two were indistinguishable, the same blonde hair he had always known, the female Naruto's hair was the same colour but longer and almost reached the tip of her nose, whereas normally it only reached his eyes. The fourth Naruto's hair length was the same as normal though the colour was dramatically different. His eyes met a vibrant red unlike he had ever seen before and he couldn't recall anyone with hair so red, the same could be said for his blonde hair but that was beside the point. He remembered that this clone had violet eyes, another feature he couldn't remember seeing in Konoha. This clone was in the room with the red flower, fitting he supposed, the flower colour and his hair was identical.

It was at this point Naruto noticed something unnerving, he couldn't think of a way to identify himself from the last clone, last night the clone had no clothes but now all four of them were clad in a short hospital gowns. Naruto felt himself having an identity crisis, which one was the real Naruto!? He didn't know how to dismiss the clone either and he wasn't sure he wanted too. Considering how much chakra he had put into them it seemed foolish to dispel them for something so trivial, they seemed sturdy enough as they had lasted even after he was asleep.

Naruto's worry was forgotten when the door of the Naruto with the orange flower opened suddenly. In walked an old man dressed in white robes accented with red. He was smiling but in his face there was a hidden seriousness. Naruto only knew this because of how well he had learnt how to read people.

Sitting down in a chair next to Naruto's bed, the Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen greeted Naruto. "Ah you're awake Naruto-kun are you feeling better?"

"Yeah Jiji but can you tell me what's going on? I'm still confused from last night." Naruto asked looking to his grandfather figure

"It's very complicated and I'm going to have to ask you some questions before I can answer that."

"Ok, Oh am I am shinobi now because I made a bunshin!?"

"That will be discussed later, Now first tell me what coloured flowers are in each of your rooms?" The Hokage asked with a slightly worried look on his face.

Naruto could tell that he was serious, he had never seen the old man like this before.

"The room with the girl has a white flower, the room with the red-head has a red flower, the room with the clone like me has a blue flower and this one has a orange one." Naruto answered nervously hoping that nothing was wrong.

The Hokage visibly relaxed before tensing again and questioned. "Do you remember any voices from last night? Inside your head?"

"Yeah twice, it was a really deep voice."

"When did it speak to you?"

"When I was performing the jutsu it said I could use it's chakra for free, but the second time when Iruka-sensei was in trouble it asked me to kill someone, it didn't seem to care who it just wanted me to kill someone."

Suddenly Naruto remembered what he had done, he remembered killing Mizuki, he remembered the blood on his hands, the flesh under his fingernails... claws and he remembered the rage he felt. Suddenly Naruto felt guilty and wrapped his arms around himself. The other 3 Narutos had mimicked his action.

Sensing the distress Naruto was having, Sarutobi spoke up. "Naruto, what you did was a service to the village and it wasn't even required of you. You could've run and no one would have been able to blame you for anything, but instead you saved a beloved academy teacher and stopped a traitor from escaping with one of the villages most prized possessions we were even able to discover that he was working in league with the greatest traitor Konoha has known since Uchiha Madara."

"But he died, I could've left him alive."

"I'm not going to tell you killing is wrong, nor am I going to tell you it is right. But I am going to tell you to never forget them. Remember them and understand that it was necessary and that you had no other choice, he would've killed you and Iruka-kun and taken the forbidden scroll, but you prevented all of that."

"Ok Jiji" Naruto conceded.

"Now Naruto, I am going to tell you about a couple things, firstly the technique you used, as I am sure you have figured out, is no normal bunshin. It is known as the _Chi Bunshin no jutsu_ created by my sensei the Nidaime Hokage. Before you he was the only other successful user of this jutsu with the help of his brother the Shodai, all other users have died from chakra exhaustion. What is special about this jutsu is that the clones are permanent as any other human being."

This brought a look of astonishment across Naruto's face. Permanent clones! That seemed to good to be true, how had he learnt the Nidaime's jutsu and pulled it off was beyond him.

"I'm not done yet Naruto." The Hokage interrupted "Not only are the clones permanent, but you all share the same consciousness and senses, this is a hindrance at the moment but with training will retain that mental link and be 4 separate people."

"Jiji why doesn't everyone learn this jutsu if it is so amazing?"

"Because of the absurd chakra cost required and that your Chakra is now stunted and it will take years worth of training to get it back up to your previous levels." The Hokage responded in utter seriousness.

"Oh so I was really awesome and had tonnes of chakra, but now I'm four people! How many others can say that?" Naruto questioned incredulously

"Not many I imagine Naruto, but what is unique about your case is that normally you would have only made a single _Chi bunshin_ and would have had an unusable amount of chakra. You would have had to be a civilian."

Naruto now wore a look of confusion, now that he thought about it, he had a quarter of his chakra left. If what Jiji said was true why wasn't he dead?

"Naruto, the reason you are still alive is the second thing I am going to tell you, but I believe you over heard it last night didn't you?"

Naruto now looked downtrodden, he realised what the Hokage was hinting at. "Yeah, I am the Kyuubi container, right?"

"I'm afraid so Naruto-kun, the Yondaime sealed him inside of you."

"Why me?" Naruto pleaded looking away with a tears threatening to fall

"Because he could trust no other with this burden, the reasons will become apparent later, I am sorry I cannot tell you." Hiruzen reasoned.

"Yeah Jiji..." Naruto replied downtrodden

"The reason that you are still alive I wager is because of the Kyuubi, from what you have told me the Kyuubi must have helped fuel the jutsu though I do not know why a sealing master will inspect you tomorrow."

"When can I go home?"

"Anytime you wish, I will have a few ANBU assist you in getting home."

* * *

Naruto's Apartment

After half an hour Naruto finally had arrived home... under the manpower of 4 ANBU. Naruto had been unable to navigate the streets of Konoha without walking into people, walls or anything else that managed to find itself in his way. He even fell down a manhole. After that incident the ANBU had carried all 4 Narutos home, humiliating as it was it got the job done.

The ANBU had sat the four Narutos in a circle facing each other on the floor and left Naruto with his new roommates.

Naruto had been sitting in silence, observing his new clones. He knew that he needed to think of some names for each Naruto, the Hokage had said that was the first step to achieving individuality between his clones.

_'Well the female me looks kinda like my sexy jutsu and I named her Naruko, so that works I guess. But what about the others?'_

Naruto turned his head to his left slightly to look at the blonde haired clone that was now dressed in some of Naruto's casual clothes unlike the original who was still wearing his Orange jumpsuit.

Though as he did this he noticed something odd, Naruko didn't turn her head with the rest of them. She had continued to look directly forward at Naruto. He lifted his arm but the action was perfectly copied by all four, he then shifted his focus to the red-head and moved his fingers, the red head and blonde clone moved their fingers but Naruko didn't.

_'After I gave her a name she didn't automatically copy me, only when I focused on her with my mind.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Deciding to test his theory he quickly thought of a name for his blonde clone.

_'Something I like... Ramen? No... Miso? Nah sounds like a girls name. Menma? Hmm not bad.'_

"You will be Menma." Naruto and the red-head said while both Naruko and the newly named Menma stayed silent

_'I was right, the name helped with making us unique, damn I feel smart.'_ Naruto thought proud of his accomplishment, suddenly he had another thought he focused his mind on being the red-head. Without warning he suddenly felt like he was the red-head, like it was the dominant body, like IT was the one that made the clones and the one Naruto grew up in.

The feeling was slightly unnerving but at the same time completely normal. Returning to his original body through the same process Naruto had this odd feeling of... more? He felt that his mind had expanded a little, like he could think a little better. Curious he tried again with Menma and sure enough the feeling grew a little stronger. Naruto didn't know what had changed but he guessed it was a good thing.

Turning his attention back to the red-head, Naruto began thinking of names. _'Ok another ramen name? Nah something different, something bad-ass. Well my name means maelstrom, so Arashi? Yeah, storm that works.'_

Naruto then looked at his company, smiling brightly "I guess I'm not alone anymore."

Suddenly he felt an urge from Naruko, Naruto was initially confused until he realised something. She needed to... relieve herself but Naruto didn't know how girls did that and so neither did Naruko, hell he didn't even know what the female anatomy below the belt looked like, his sexy jutsu didn't even have those parts, that's why it was smoke covered. Horror spread across his face as he asked himself a question he never thought he would.

"How do I pee?" Naruko whimpered out.

* * *

Naruto's apartment half an hour later

The four Narutos were all blushing furiously. Naruto had never been taught what the difference between man and woman was, sure he knew women had boobs and men didn't but that was because it was easy to see the difference. He also knew there had to be a reason there were men's and women's baths at the hot springs. But he didn't know that was why!


	3. Naruto: Yamanaka

Naruto and Shippuden are both the properties of Kishimoto Masashi copyrighted 1999 and 2007 respectively.

To my knowledge this fan-fiction is a completely original work, any similarities are either coincidence or inspiration. If you have any grievances please let me know and we will talk about it.

* * *

Longer chapter but a longer wait, I'm not sorry and most updates will be similar to this. I'm not a fan of deadlines so don't ask me how long until the next chapter (Maybe why I disliked school.)

As always please PM me about ways I can improve, ideas you would like me to hear or just general grammar Nazi peeves. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Bijuu or Bijuu influenced person talking"**

_**'Bijuu thoughts'**_

_"Jutsu"_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Training ground 18 at 8 am the next day  


At training ground 18 under the shade of a tree four bodies could be seen resting on their backs. Naruto and company had left his apartment early to compensate for their impaired walking, turns out after last night he had significantly improved his motor skills with 4 people so he arrived much earlier than he expected. Lacking any other direction, they trained.

As the Narutos began drifting off into a nap, Arashi noticed a tall blonde man with a long ponytail walking toward him . The blonde man was wearing a black outfit Naruto had seen on a few adult shinobi that seemed to hang around the T&I base. He had a smile on his face so they figured that he meant no harm.

Sitting up Arashi greeted the man happily. "Hey there."

"Good morning Naruto-san." he replied in a somewhat official tone.

"I'm not Naruto, I'm Arashi, that's Naruto and that's Naruko beside him." Arashi spoke amused and pointed toward Naruto who sat up with Naruko alongside him.

This brought a look of astonishment to the mans face, he blinked a few times before asking "How have you already begun controlling your bodies separately?"

"I just named them and it happened, I was practicing all last night." Naruto answered.

"Anyway, who are you?" Menma asked finally sitting up.

"Oh sorry about that, I am Yamanaka Inoichi head of the Yamanaka clan, Hokage-sama asked me to assist you in training in using your multiple bodies as the Yamanaka are Konoha's leading experts on the mind." Inoichi apologized with a smile.

"Oh, thanks Yamanaka-san!" The Narutos cried out in unison.

"Just Inoichi is fine."

"Alright Inoichi-san, where do we begin?" Arashi asked excitedly

"Well you have already managed the first and second step, naming and establishing control over the bodies separately which is very good, that is what I was expecting to be working on today."

"What's next then?" Menma queried.

"I presume you still feel like you only have the one mind? I understand that is a very strange question but it is important."

"Yeah?" Naruto said uncertain with his answer.

"Have you tried focusing on entering mind of one of your clones?"

"Yeah I did that with Menma and Arashi, it felt like my mind... grew a little?" Naruto answered still uncertain

"Not Naruko?"

"Nope." Arashi answered

"I want you to do that now, but with me inside your mind as well so I can get an idea what I'm working with."

"So what do I do?"

"Just repeat what you did with the other clones last night and I will do the rest."

Naruto closed his eyes and began focusing on Naruko's mind, as he did he felt something shift. Worried Naruto's eyes snapped open and he found himself in what appeared to be a sewer. Looking around he noticed everything had a dark yellow-gold tint to it even the ankle deep water he was standing in, curiously his feet didn't feel wet and lifting a leg confirmed in fact that despite being completely submerged in water, his foot was dry.

"This is just the medium your mind created to help us navigate around, technically we are not here and neither is this sewer." Came Inoichi's voice from behind Naruto.

"But Inoichi-san, last time I did this I didn't come here so why are we in my mind?" Naruto asked turning to Inoichi.

"Because I brought you here, I noticed that we could improve the link between you and your clones better from here."

"How?" Naruto asked skeptically

"Rather simple really, dormant personalities should be in here somewhere, everyone has multiple personalities but most never have any need for them but your case is unique."

"How?"

"Naruto you have multiple bodies."

Naruto just looked at Inoichi confused.

Suppressing the urge to face palm Inoichi settle for a sigh. "We can guide some of those alternate personalities into you other bodies to accelerate individuality process."

"But what if they are evil?"

"Evil? You mean a psychotic personality?"

"Yeah."

"Firstly those are very uncommon, secondly most of the personalities we find in here will be rather similar to you and lastly I can analyse each one before we do anything with them." Inoichi remarked proudly

"Wow! Can you teach me to do this stuff? It's so cool!" Naruto practically yelled

"Uh you see..." Inoichi stammered rubbing the back of his head. Unperturbed Naruto attempted a puppy dog face rather successfully, his blue eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.

"It's not that, you're not a part of the Yamanaka clan and these are Yamanaka techniques." Inoichi excused quickly shaking his hands.

"But aren't you head of the Yamanaka clan? Can't you just do it anyway?" Naruto asked skeptically he was beginning to think Inoichi simply didn't want to teach him.

"True but something that serious can't just be decided by only me, you would need to become a part of the Yamanaka clan, which means either giving the clan something of great worth as a gesture of good faith, or marry into the clan."

"Oh, so it's hopeless then?" Naruto asked dissapointed by the answer

"I will see what I can do but I can't promise you anything."

That seemed to reverse the blondes mood entirely, triumphant grin spread across his face. Inoichi suddenly felt like had been played, something he should have been able to avoid considering all his training in understanding the human mind.

_'As much use as you would get out of these jutsu it will be hard convincing the elders to give them away for free... especially since Ino is his age and they wouldn't hesitate to get the last Uzumaki into the Yamanaka clan for his powerful genes... what have I gotten myself into?'_ Inoichi wondered to himself.

"Well Naruto-san we should begin exploring and see what we can find."

"Sure Inoichi-san."

Naruto and Inoichi began walking. It was hard to tell how long they were walking for, it felt like a really long time but without the sun Naruto couldn't tell. He was about to ask Inoichi when he noticed something.

"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing toward a figure sitting in the distance

"That is what we are looking for." Inoichi answered pleased

Walking forward Naruto could see a small square room that had 4 sitting Narutos in various points along the back wall.

"Are these...?"

"Yes Naruto they are your hidden personalities and it would appear you are rather fortunate as you have many to chose from most people only have 3 at best." Inoichi replied

"So how do we do this?

"Follow me."

Naruto began to follow Inoichi to left side of the room. Approaching the first Naruto, Inoichi closed his eyes and rested his palm on the Naruto's forehead just above his open blue eyes.

"This one is more patient and calm then your current self." Inoichi said re-opening his eyes and proceeding to the next Naruto.

"This one's mind is better for planning..." Inoichi paused "But has a sly streak, interested in it's own amusement." Naruto grinned deviously at that, he had a feeling he would get hours of fun from this one. Inoichi swallowed when he saw Naruto's face, his pranks were already good, how much worse could they get?

Shaking his head Inoichi continued on, just before he put his hand on the personalities forehead Naruto spoke. "I won't choose this one."

Confused Inoichi had to question that "Why? I haven't even analysed it yet?"

"Because I can feel something terrible coming from it, it's dark and cruel." Naruto answered gravely, serious look on his face.

Inoichi checked _'__On top this is nothing but a blank slate? Strange. But underneath h__e's right?! He shouldn't be able to know that! Alternate personalities remain dormant until awakened and this one is still sleeping! Emotion sensing? That would be invaluable, it hasn't been seen since Uzumaki Mito, the Shodai's wife.'_

"You're only half right, on first inspection this one is nothing but a blank slate but look deeper and you are right, have you always been able to do that Naruto-san?" Inoichi asked

"More or less, stronger the feeling the more I can feel it."

"With practice that could become one of the most formidable skills in the nations."

Awe crossed Naruto's face, was it really that powerful? "Why?"

"Because hiding emotions is much harder than hiding chakra which most sensors rely on."

"Wow I just keep getting more awesome! First I'm four different people and now I can sense something barely anybody else can!" Naruto cried out jumping around the room.

Smirking at the blondes antics Inoichi stood up and walked to the last Naruto and repeated the mind reading process for the final time. Suddenly horror spread across Inoichi's face, like he had seen something so terrible and mind shattering that he would lose his mind had he not set up safety nets to save himself.

Once Naruto stopped celebrating and noticed Inoichi's face, worry grew across Naruto's visage, what could be worse than the personality that he had just scanned before? And if that was the case why couldn't Naruto sense anything bad?

"W-What's wrong Inoichi-san?" Naruto stuttered out, voice shaky

"Th-This one is a..." Inoichi began trying to force the words out

Naruto leaned in closer to Inoichi.

Quietly Inoichi murmured out something that Naruto couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" Naruto asked still scared but his curiosity was going crazy

"Pervert..." Inoichi mumble out not quite much louder than last time.

"Huh?"

"This personality is the biggest pervert I have seen since Jiraiya of the Sannin, it's still you but being a pervert is it's defining trait."

"Should we use it?" Naruto asked, he knew how much of a pervert Jiraiya was rumored to be.

"It's this or 4 years of training, at which point we don't know what kind of person your clone will become."

"So we kinda have to then?"

"Unfortunately."

Naruto exhaled he not only knew how much a pervert Jiraiya was, he also knew how legendary his beat-downs were from the women he spied on. Accepting his fate Naruto began "Alright then, you know which ones I'm going to pick so what's next?"

"Pick which body the different personalities get."

"Uh, Menma can be calm, Naruko can be the sly one and Arashi can be..." Naruto sighed "Arashi can be the pervert... but what are doing with that one?" Naruto asked pointed to the rejected personality.

"Normally I'd leave it as a backup but considering what we discovered, I will destroy it instead."

"It won't hurt will it?" Naruto asked suddenly worried, when someone talks about destroying something in your head you have a right to be worried, right?

"You won't even notice a difference." Inoichi said determined

"Ok so what now?"

"I will begin just wait until I'm done."

With that Inoichi walked up to the lazy personality and tapped it on the forehead, the moment his finger made contact the personality disappeared leaving only displaced water in it's wake. Inoichi repeated this for the sly one and pervert both vanishing like the first. Finally Inoichi walked up to the leftover and cracked his knuckles preparing for the disposal.

Inoichi placed his hands on either side of the leftover's head, but before he could proceed, this Naruto vanished in a flash of orange... fur?

Eye's widening Inoichi realised what had happened, of course the fox wouldn't let the only personality that would ally itself with the beast get destroyed.

**"I think not, mind walker, I happen to like this Naruto."**

Turning to where the hallway they entered from used to be, Naruto and Inoichi came face to face with the disaster itself, the Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi!" Inoichi yelled out fury in his voice.

"Ky-Kyuubi?" Naruto stammered

**"Yes that is the name you kind has given me."** The Kyuubi answered lazily

Inoichi noticed something, this wasn't the same fox that attacked his village 13 years ago. The Kyuubi was now less than a quarter of it's original size and seemed malnourished?

"You look less than you did last time I saw you, why is that?" Inoichi questioned

**"When I fueled my jailor's jutsu, I was included and got split into four, because I am chakra given thought and substance I shrank." **Kyuubi drawled out like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So there are four Kyuubis now?"

**"No, I am still one entity as my mind is much more resilient and flexible than your own."**

"So what did you stand to gain from this?"

**"Other than avoiding the pain of my containers death? When I eventually get reformed into a single entity, by the time my container's life is done I will have doubled in power and that is simply to much power to be contained in any human."**

"So freedom? That's your goal?" Inoichi asked skeptically, this was another side of the fox he didn't know if anyone had ever seen before. It was so unlike everything he had been told and had seen during the attack.

**"Yes, but I now wish to speak to my jailor alone."** Kyuubi growled

Suddenly Inoichi began fading, he was being expelled from Naruto's mind by the Kyuubi.

"Naruto! Don't trust him!" Inoichi managed out before he disappeared.

Naruto was now left alone with the Kyuubi, strongest of the tailed beasts. The Kyuubi's massive red eyes taller than Naruto glared directly toward him, as if expecting something. Naruto felt a chill run down his spine, the entire room had begun to grow colder and fog started to descend from the roof.

**"Well?"** The Kyuubi asked frustrated by the silence

"Well what?" Naruto countered, What did the Kyuubi want him to say?

**"Are you going to thank me?"**

"Why?"

**"For saving your life twice two nights ago you worm!"** Kyuubi roared out.

"Oh that, Yeah I guess you do deserve a thank you." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So thanks for not letting me die Kyuubi." Naruto said honestly, Kyuubi really did deserve his thanks for that.

Glaring down at Naruto's form the Kyuubi snorted sending a gust of wind toward Naruto, almost toppling him.

**"Good enough, I will take that and this persona as payment for not letting you kill yourself from using that jutsu, that is all I want from you right now so leave... but I will call on you again."** Kyuubi growled out before dismissing Naruto like it did to Inoichi.

* * *

Naruto awoke in darkness, it was clearly night time, he hadn't moved from where he entered his mind with Inoichi who was still sitting across from Naruto patiently.

"How did it go?" Inoichi asked worry practically radiating off of him.

"Fine really, he just wanted me to thank him." Naruto answered standing up stretching his stiff body, how long had they been sitting there?

Inoichi let go a breath and relaxed visibly before looking over at the Naruto clones. All seemed to be asleep.

"Are they alright?" Naruto asked

"The personalities will need a little time to awake properly, in the morning they should be fine."

Suddenly Naruto's gut growled and Naruto realised that he hadn't eaten in about 10 hours. Smiling Inoichi offered "Naruto would you like to come to the Yamanaka compound with me for dinner?"

Naruto mouth started to salivate at the prospect of food, food he didn't have to buy or prepare. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, my wife always cooks extra anyway just in case an Akimichi decides to drop in."

"Then sure!" Naruto agreed.

"Follow me then." Inoichi beckoned as he began walking away.

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was lying down on the couch at her home waiting for something to happen, it was always so BORING this time of night, just before dinner served, to much for Ino to even consider mind you, and just after she had finished her work at the flower shop.

Suddenly the sound of the front door opening could rang through the room, she sat up quickly to find out who had arrived. She was slightly dissapointed to find that it was only her father, he was later than normal, but her curiosity peaked when she noticed to boys hanging over his shoulders. One was a red head wearing a rather familiar tacky orange jumpsuit and the other was... Naruto? In casual clothes?

"Daddy why did you bring Naruto and that other boy here?" Ino asked, why would he bring the dead last of her age group to her house anyway? Plus who was the red head?

"Oh hello Ino-Hime, this is Arashi and Menma, Naruto is behind me carrying Naruko." Inoichi answered shrugging his shoulders as he said the boys names.

"Ino? Why are you here? Wait Inoichi-san did Ino just call you dad?" Naruto asked as he walked in removing his sandals holding a blonde girl bridal style who looked suspiciously like that jutsu Naruto used to use to annoy Iruka-sensei.

"I'm here because I live here and yes he is my dad, so answer my question, why are you here?" Ino growled at Naruto

"Uh, Inoichi-san invited me here for dinner and to stay the night." Naruto grinned sheepishly

"Daddy! Why would you invite Naruto here? He's just an the dead last of my year! He didn't even graduate!" Ino all but yelled at her father making him and Naruto cringe

"Ino, Firstly you should be more polite in front of guests and secondly who I invite here is my decision." Inoichi reprimanded sternly.

That made Ino stop, her dad never usually talked to her like this, although she was a bit ruder than normal.

"Sorry Daddy, Sorry Naruto, but really why did you invite Naruto here?" Ino asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because I was helping him train and kept him past dinner time."

"Wait you were training him? Why? He didn't graduate." Ino asked rather skeptical

"Oh that reminds me, Ino can you go up to my study and grab the wooden box with the Konoha symbol on it?"

"But-" Ino started

"Please? It will answer your question."

Sighing, but inwardly curious, Ino began walking up the stairs to where her fathers study was. Opening the door, Ino saw an entire wall filled of bookcases filled with various scrolls and books of all colours. Ino never really came up here, she didn't have much reason too. Seeing the box her father had indicated Ino walked up to inspect closer, the box was bigger than she was expecting, around 40cm by 30cm by 10cm deep. Opening it Ino saw 4 brand new Konoha headbands, just like the one she was given on graduation. What were these for? Did Naruto actually graduate? And the other 3? Were they for the three strangers her father and Naruto brought with them?

Ino shook her head, rather then speculate why not just bring them down and see what her father did with them? Picking up the box getting more excited than what she had been expecting Ino took off in a light jog back to the main room. Upon reaching the main room she saw that the 3 people Naruto and her father brought in had been set up on the couch and other soft seats, they all appeared to be sleeping rather peacefully and now that she looked at them they all looked pretty much the same as Naruto, just one was a girl and another had red hair.

Seeing her mother, father and Naruto at the table, Ino walked over to join them, placing the box in front of her father before taking a seat across from Naruto.

"Thank you Ino-Hime... You looked inside didn't you?" Inoichi accused

"Uh... maybe." Ino squeaked quietly

Inoichi smiled at that. "No matter you just have more of an idea of what is about to happen than Naruto."

"Just hurry Inoichi-kun, you've got the boy on the edge of his seat." Yamanaka Kara giggled out glancing to Naruto who was fidgeting nervously, Inoichi said he had something for him, so why wouldn't he be excited?

"Oh sorry Naruto-san, well first you should know something, I was sent to you by the Hokage for three reasons, first was to help you train and we accomplished that rather well. Second was to analyse your mental state because of your circumstances." Inoichi said happily.

_'Analyse his mental state? What circumstances? Why so much mystery?' _Ino wondered frustrated by the lack of information.

"And lastly was to determine if you and your clones were ready for the duties required as a shinobi and I'm happy to say I believe you are ready." Inoichi pushed the box in front of Naruto.

Eyes wide at what was being hinted at, Naruto practically tore the top of the box off in his rush, his eyes were met with four Konoha headbands. He slowly picked one of them up and looked over it in awe, almost to see if it was real.

"Congratulations Uzumaki Naruto on becoming an official genin of Konohagkure no sato's shinobi force, we are all expecting big things from you." Inoichi congratulated

"I did it, I really did it!" Naruto shouted as he began bouncing around the room. "Uzumaki Naruto of the Uzumaki four, future Godaime Hokage is on his way!"

Kara giggled at Naruto's antics while Inoichi smirked and Ino face palmed.

* * *

Naruto was setting up a futon on the ground for himself in the Yamanaka sitting room when Ino sat down watching him from the top of the stairs, what had changed for the blonde to seem so different from 3 days ago when he was the loud dead last she had always known him as.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong?" Naruto asked not looking up from his work.

Startled by how easily she had been noticed, she had only just gotten there and was positive that she didn't make a sound. She blinked a few times before answering "How did you notice me?"

"Oh turns out I'm a sensor and not just the normal type that senses chakra but a super rare one that senses emotions! That's also how I knew you were confused about something."

Ino began walking down the stairs, stunned, that was beyond what she was expecting, a sensor? "How strong is it?"

"Right now I can only feel really strong emotions, but with practice I can make it better so I can sense even hidden emotions! It's just another reason I'm awesome!"

Ino sighed, shinobi or not this was still the dead last she had always known... Right?

"So what is wrong Ino?" Naruto reiterated.

"I was just wondering where your clones came from, back in the academy you couldn't make a clone to save your life and daddy said they had names but what's the point of that? Don't they just dispel later? How long have they been around? How much longer will they last? Why are they asleep?" Ino began motor mouthing and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Naruto interrupted her before the list could get to long. "I learnt how to make these clones the night of the graduation exam and they won't dispel because they are permanent, they are now just like normal human beings it's also why I named them." Naruto said shrugging the last bit.

Ino folded her arms and looked skeptical "How did you manage that? You were the dead last of our class and couldn't form a standard _bunshin_ to save your life and now you're claiming to have made a permanent clone? Something that we always were told was impossible back in the academy, aren't they supposed to vanish when they have run out of chakra or have been dismissed?"

"Well yeah..." Naruto replied "I sorta don't know how to tell you."

"What's the name of the technique?" Ino figured she would have to pry the information out of him, even if he wasn't trying to hide it

_'He's just too stupid to outright explain it isn't he?'_ Ino sighed inwardly, she would get this out of him no matter what.

"Oh! _Chi Bunshin no jutsu!_ Sounds pretty cool huh? Also only the Nidaime has used it other than me!"

"You're trying to tell me that you used a jutsu only the Nidaime used? There is no way you had enough chakra for something like that." Ino accused

"I didn't, someone had to save me by giving me more chakra."

"Who?"

"Th-" Naruto cut off abruptly and visibly saddened

Ino noticing Naruto's sudden mood change had to poke just that little bit more "You can't tell me?"

"I can, I'm one of two people who are allowed... but I'm not sure I want too." Naruto replied more serious than Ino had ever seen him.

Ino again had to poke a little more "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because you will just end up spreading it through the village and everyone will hate me for it."

Naruto stood up ignoring Ino's shocked face and promptly left the room. Ino was about to chase after him when she heard a voice.

"You know you're in the wrong, right?" A soft voice accused.

Ino already knew who it was, no one had a voice like her mother, so soft that it seemed like she was incapable sounding angry and she knew that, so she settled for dissapointed and accusing tones. It only made it worse in Ino's eyes, it's hard to have an argument when every word your opponent said made you feel guilty.

"Why? Why doesn't he want to tell me?" Ino pleaded, already knowing she had lost

"Because it's his secret and this particular one isn't pretty." Yamanaka Kara answered, tone stiff.

"You know?"

"Most people older than you know but no one but the Hokage or Naruto can tell you."

"Why? If everyone already knows why hide it from us?" Ino was clearly confused.

"Because the Sandaime wanted Naruto to have a chance at a normal life, even if that was unsuccessful."

"Normal life? All I know is that he is an orphan who likes to make trouble, what makes him so special that the Hokage needed to stop people my age from finding out?"

"That is what I can't tell you, just know that he isn't like anyone else in the village and bears a burden greater than any other, including the Hokage."

_'A greater burden than being Hokage? The one charged with protecting Konoha? What could be more than that?" _Ino wondered _'The more answers I get, the more questions there are! What makes you so special Uzumaki Naruto?'_

"Ino-chan you should go apologise to him, maybe try and be a friend? You may even find out his secret." Kara trailed off as she left the room up the stairs back to her bedroom, Kara knew that Ino would simply try to find out about Naruto's secret, but maybe she would became his friend in the process.

Ino watched her mother leave confused, really? Become friends with the dead last in her graduating year? Normally parents tried to steer theirs kids away from bad influences, so then what was Naruto?

Shaking her head, Ino set out in pursuit of Naruto, maybe if she asked the right questions she could understand what the hell is going on.

Later

Naruto was sitting on the roof of the Yamanaka compound's main building looking toward the Hokage monument, he always liked looking at the faces of the Hokages, it made him feel better and not so alone. The smell of the many flowers in the compound filled his nose, he had never seen so many flowers in his life than when Inoichi brought Naruto

"Should I have told Ino?" Naruto wondered out loud before tensing, he could feel someone nearby, the first feeling he got was confusion.

Ino.

Naruto's mind began racing, he didn't expect her to find him so quickly, or even at all. Naruto had wanted to be alone for a little while, long enough so that Ino had forgotten her anger that she had when he left. Thankfully all Naruto could feel was confusion, so he figured that Ino had cooled down.

As the source became closer, Naruto began considering leaving the roof in favor of a better hiding spot but what if Ino got angry at that? She wasn't angry right now so maybe it was best to wait for her.

Ino must've been climbing the building as she had stopped approaching so rapidly, how bizarre that she had found him without any looking around from what Naruto could tell. That's when he noticed another emotion hidden under the confusion.

_'Is that... sadness?'_ Naruto's thought

"Hey Naruto" Ino said interrupting his thoughts sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ino" Naruto replied after a moment of pause.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, looking at the monument. Neither seemed to know how to start the conversation. After a few moments longer Naruto resolved himself, apparently at the same time Ino did.

"I'm sorry." The two said in unison before looking at one another in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked first

Ino looked shocked, why wouldn't he know? Wasn't it obvious she was in the wrong?

"Why are you sorry?" Ino countered.

"I asked first."

"Well, uh, I'm sorry for trying to get your secret out of you... It's obviously a big one and I couldn't resist." Ino murmured softly

Tears began welling up in Naruto's eyes and he looked away, didn't want to risk her seeing him like this. He was to late though, Ino had already seen.

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" Ino blurted out quickly, Naruto could feel the panic radiating off of her.

Naruto shook his head. "No it's just that... That's the first real apology I can remember getting."

Ino's panic dissipated to be replaced by confusion once more. "What?" she asked incredulously, that didn't seem possible.

"That's the first apology I can remember getting." Naruto repeated.

"I heard but what do you mean? How can it be?"

"No one has ever thought me worthy of an apology before."

"Why would people think that?"

"Because they all hate me." Naruto sobbed out, he was beginning to break down.

"Is it because of your pranks? Or your secret?"

"My secret, for as long as I can remember I have always been ignored out of hate, like everyone just wanted me gone and that's when I started pranking, it was for attention, 'cause negative attention is better than none right?"

Ino had begun tearing up after hearing Naruto pour his heart out. "So you've never had anyone, no family, no friends, no one."

"Before Iruka-sensei, after he accepted me as more than just a nuisance, but that took some convincing,"

Ino sat in silence for a moment, she was just trying to process all that she had heard. "So why did you say you were sorry before?"

"I... I don't know."

"So you were just sorry? For no reason?"

"Yeah."

"Guess we'll have to fix that." Ino said suddenly full of bravado

"Huh?" Naruto replied intelligently

"If you've never had a friend before, then we will have to fix it, I will be your first friend." Ino announced confidently.

"Huh" again Naruto replied intelligently

Ino then smacked Naruto over the back of the head. "Baka! Don't be the idiot people think you are!"

"But didn't you just?" Naruto was thoroughly confused at this point, Ino had announced that she was now his friend, now she was hitting him.

"I'm allowed to call you an idiot because I'm your friend and that's how it works!" Ino answered defiantly, apparently there wasn't any getting out of this.

"So can I call you a Ino-pig?" Naruto smirked remember Sakura-chan's name for Ino.

"NO!" Ino shouted punching Naruto on top of his head "You could at least be original!"

"Pig-Chan?"

Ino's eye twitched. "No nicknames, lets go back inside though, it's starting to get cold and I'm only wearing my pajamas."

"How did you find me anyway?" Naruto asked as he jumped down to a lower roof followed by Ino.

"You were upset and stormed out? Where else would you be other than on top of the closet tall building?" Ino quipped

"Oh." Naruto said face palming, he resolved to find better hiding places

* * *

The next morning

Ino and Naruto were currently eating breakfast at the breakfast table in the Yamanaka compound, Inoichi had left for work earlier saying any problems Naruto had could be solved by any Yamanaka member of decent skill and Kara had gone to open the flower shop. The Naruto clones were still all sleeping in the sitting room, all three snoring softly. Most of the morning had been spent in relative silence, hushed good mornings were all that had been said between Naruto and Ino.

Suddenly Ino posed a question "Why did you call you and your clones the Uzumaki four last night?"

Naruto, still half asleep took to long to answer, earning himself a chopstick to the head. "Ow!"

"Well?" Ino asked getting impatient

_'My new friend apparently has little patience.'_ Naruto thought to himself rubbing his head "I kinda came up with it on the fly."

This earned him the other chopstick "Baka! If your going to think of a name for a group you could at least make it cool!"

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly before asking "Can you think of one?"

"Nope, but that's not my problem." Ino chirped happy as can be.

Naruto sighed, apparently his new friend also had mood swings. They once more returned to silence for the remainder of breakfast.

* * *

Later

Naruto was in the sitting room with his clones, he was getting impatient, when were they going to wake up? He had been patient, right? Naruto began willing his clones awake.

Suddenly Naruko stirred and her thoughts entered Naruto's mind, it was a rush Naruto like nothing Naruto had ever felt, before last night he had been aware of his clones minds but they were always in sync with his own but now, now this was something different, something beautiful.

Her thoughts seemed completely alien to his own, but strangely similar in many places. He knew everything she was thinking, most importantly was confusion, secondly a terrible headache. Naruko's eyes opened revealing the bright blue Naruto had grown accustomed to seeing in her. They had always seen slightly more vibrant than Menma's and Arashi's were purple.

"I feel like I fell of the Hokage mountain and landed on my face." Naruko mumbled but Naruto already knew what she was going to say, he knew everything about her, it wasn't like she was a clone of him anymore, it was like she was a completely different person that Naruto shared an intimate bond with through their minds.

Suddenly he noticed something, he could she knew everything he knew also, she was also in his mind just as he was in hers. It took a moment but suddenly they had the same thought, they should wake the others.

With that they both began focusing on Menma to wake him, he stirred though he seemed more reluctant than Naruko was. Eventually he relented and sat up with Naruto and Naruko, rubbing his eyes.

Naruto felt the similar sensation of another mind connected to his own, Menma's mind seemed slower and more deliberate than Naruko's or his own, but the thoughts were just as alien and similar as before.

Thoughts of sleep entered the connected minds from Menma's head, apparently Menma enjoyed his sleep. "What? It's relaxing!" Menma reasoned

"Yeah whatever Menma." Naruto chided slightly amused by the fact that his clone was lazy.

"We should wake Arashi next right?" Naruko asked with a devilish grin, a thought had entered their shared minds, Naruko wanted to wake Arashi up by pranking him. Naruto was wholeheartedly agreeing to this while Menma smirked a little.

Ino was in the bathroom, why not throw him in? Oddly it had slipped their collective mind that Arashi was a pervert...

* * *

Ino had just begun to soak, she loved having a private bath, sure gossip in the public baths is great and all but nothing is quite as relaxing as a soak alone in the quiet. The large room accommodated for at least 10 people but no one else was home.

Ino had her eyes shut when she heard a splash, snapping her eyes open she saw a wave of water heading toward her. Closing her eyes and shielding her face Ino looked away in hopes of protecting her face from the hot water.

When the water calmed and Ino turned around she came face to face with the red headed Naruto. When Ino remembered her state of undress her face turned red and a look of rage contorted itself onto her face.

"NARUTO!" Ino yelled brandishing a fist while covering her modesty with her other arm.

Arashi was in a daze when he noticed where he was, he his was hurting but that was the last thing on his mind, he was less than a metre from a naked Yamanaka Ino. A perverse grin spread across his face as he took in the view fully committing it to memory.

"The name's Uzumaki Arashi, appreciator of fine women and good literature and I have to say this was probably the best view I could've woken up too." Naruto grinned out happy as can be.

Ino blushed furiously, sure the compliment was great but that doesn't excuse the fact that he has seen her naked and with that thought in mind Ino launched her fist toward Arashi's face. Arashi flew out of the bath and landed in front of the door, stars in his eyes.

"I recommend that you leave NOW." Ino growled, fire in her eyes as she hid as much of her body underwater as she could.

Shaking himself out of his daze Arashi took the hint, and with one final look, left the room quickly counting his lucky stars that he hadn't gotten worse.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, far enough that they couldn't be heard, Naruto, Naruko and Menma were rolling on the floor laughing, having shared thoughts and senses allowed them to witness the events without being nearby, sure they felt the pain of Ino hitting Arashi but it was worth it. A small trickle of blood could be seen coming out of each of their noses.

Arashi sauntered down the hall, sporting his own bloody nose through a combination of Ino's body and fist. He was smiling as he passed his counterparts. He simply said brightly "Thanks for the wake up!"

Arashi proceeded to walk down the hall past the Narutos, grin still present.

* * *

Once Ino was out of the bath all five sat in the sitting room. Ino was glaring at Arashi with rage filled eyes, while Arashi was still smiling perversely the 3 other Narutos were concealing giggles.

"I'm leaving now." Ino spat, she was rather angry at everything apparently.

"Sure Ino I'm going to go train, I will take the rest of us with me." Menma replied coolly, trying to defuse the situation, though he was enjoying it almost as much as Naruko.

"Daddy probably wants to talk to you about your clones." Ino grumbled as she escorted the Narutos out the front door.

They then walked toward the Yamanaka compound gate, small talk filling the time.

"Don't forget Shinobi registration is today Baka-kun." Ino smirked as she began walking away from Naruto.

"I won't it's one step closer to Hokage!" All four Narutos shouted in unison as they walked in the opposite direction toward the T&I department.

As Ino left their sight Menma had a thought that Naruto voiced. "I wonder what happened to that seal master Jiji said was going to see me?"


	4. Naruto: Jiraiya and teams

Naruto and Shippuden are both the properties of Kishimoto Masashi copyrighted 1999 and 2007 respectively.

To my knowledge this fan-fiction is a completely original work, any similarities are either coincidence or inspiration. If you have any grievances please let me know and we will talk about it.

* * *

Well, this chapter came out quicker than I expected. It's longer too. Hell I'm halfway into the next chapter already. Oh well it's a good thing.

Wondering if I could get a little more feedback on how I'm doing, reviews, PMs and whatnot. Thanks and enjoy reading.

* * *

"Talking"

* * *

___'Thoughts'_

******"Bijuu or Bijuu influenced person talking"**

___**'Bijuu thoughts'**_

___"Jutsu"_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Naruto – Jiraiya and teams

* * *

Chapter 4 – Naruto -

"Hey kid, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! Just do it! It's only one more picture, we've already taken the proper ones!" Naruko called out to the photographer.

"Alright, your going to have to talk to someone about the extra payment then." The stout man replied, he really didn't care, it was more money for him at the expense of the village. The photographer clicked the button on his camera.

* * *

"Naruto, why did you have this photo taken?" Sarutobi Hiruzen asked looking down at the picture that had been delivered to him. The Hokage had been ecstatic that neither Naruto or any of his clones had their photos taken with stupid poses or ridiculous face-paint... until he saw the next photo.

The Hokage had decided that each Naruto should have their own shinobi registration number and so five separate photos including a group photo had been taken at the Sandaime's own expense, the first four had been satisfactory, a normal portrait of each Naruto in their orange jumpsuits, they didn't even smile like they had been told, pleasing the Hokage greatly. But the group photo included had the four Naruto's in various poses, Naruko at the bottom of the frame looking directly at the camera with a devious smile and her right hand in the seal of confrontation, Menma on the left smirking away into the distance arms folded, Arashi on the right smiling perversely with his left arm over Naruto's shoulder while Naruto himself had his trademark bright smile and hands on his hips. It wasn't the official photo the Hokage hoped for but he counted his blessings with the first four... until he saw a sixth Naruto photo he didn't order.

The last photo had all Narutos in various taijutsu poses sporting different kinds of face paint. Naruko first from the left had her face painted white with black swirls and markings decorating her face and hands. Arashi had a similar style but the markings were a deep purple, who he thought was Naruto had orange markings and Menma had blue.

"'Cause it's awesome!" Naruto replied simply.

"Yeah!" Naruko agreed, inwardly frustrated that the Hokage had given credit for her idea to Naruto.

"I paid for your other photos because of your unique circumstances but I did not authorise this one." Hiruzen explained exasperatedly

"And?" Arashi asked

"And you will have to pay me back for this one."

"How?" Menma queried not liking where this was going.

"You will find out in the next two days, but you will not enjoy it." The Hokage answered darkly evil grin on his face.

That sent a shiver down each of the Naruto's spines, that face was creepy...

"I was pleased to hear from Inoichi this morning after you saw him earlier, I understand you have established complete control over each of your bodies?" The Hokage asked changing the subject quickly.

"Not really... It's more like we are four different people but share a link through our minds, we all feel what one of us does and have four different minds." Menma explained rubbing his head squinting a little bit.

"Interesting... I will have to find my sensei's notes on this Jutsu, maybe they can enlighten you even more. I don't see any harm in it."

"Awesome! Thanks Jiji!" Arashi called.

"That reminds me, what happened to the seal master that was supposed to see me?" Naruko asked head tilted.

"Jiraiya-kun hasn't arrived in Konoha yet, I was told by messenger bird that he would be arriving soon." the Hokage explained.

"Jiraiya? Why do I feel I've heard that name before?" Naruto asked.

"He was my student and is the Gama sennin of mount Myoboku."

All four Narutos had a blank look on their faces.

"He's the biggest pervert Konoha has ever seen." Hiruzen drawled out.

"OH." Came the collective response from the Narutos.

"On another note, shouldn't you be finding new clothes for your clones Naruto?" The Hokage had kept him too long and other graduates were waiting to see him.

"I guess we can do that, ja ne Jiji!" Naruko called as she left the room followed by the others.

* * *

Naruto had kept his trademark orange and blue jumpsuit, he was the first so why wouldn't he? His headband positioned on his forehead, in place of his old goggles he wore before graduation.

Menma was now wearing a version of the same jumpsuit with the orange and blue reversed, he kept his headband fastened around his neck.

Arashi had elected for a black pair of pants and a white shirt with a Konoha symbol on it, most prominent was a short sleeved knee length red cloak with a multitude of pockets inside, his headband was also fastened around his head like Naruto.

Naruko had opted for a loose black jumpsuit similar in style to Naruto's orange one but with white shoulders and an orange Konoha symbol on the back. Her headband tied around her waist, a style popular with many young kunoichi.

After a new wardrobe for the clones Naruto had found himself at a loss of what to do, normally he had something to occupy himself, he couldn't go pranking because he had to lay low after the Hokage monument incident. Currently they were walking the streets looking for something to do.

"So uh, what do we want to do?" Naruto asked looking around for any suggestions from his clones.

"Prank someone." Naruko answered immediately

"Observe the beautiful form of the fairer sex." Arashi replied smoothly ever present perverse grin plastered across his face.

"Honestly? Train a little." Menma said rubbing his chin.

"Well I kinda want to go get some Ichiraku." Naruto told his counterparts, though they already knew.

"Why don't we split up?" Menma asked

"I don't know, we've never done that before, I can't remember a time when we have been further than 10 metres away from each other." Naruto answered.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." Arashi chirped

"Neither, lets do it then!" Naruko announced.

"Alright meet back at the apartment before dark." Menma said walking off in a random direction.

* * *

Arashi and Naruko arrived Konoha's hot springs, the large wooden building tucked away toward the edge of the village, where less noise from the village could be heard. Arashi swung the door opened quickly dashing toward the main desk. Naruto had always been refused service here but with a different eye and hair colour he should get through, though he had used _Henge no Jutsu_ to hide his whiskers, Naruko played along, hiding her own whiskers before they got in sight of the clerk.

"2 for the hot springs." Arashi told the clerk, an old brown haired woman.

"Sure, nothing else you need?" She asked in a deep scratchy voice.

"No we're fine, anyone already in there?" Naruko questioned head tilted innocently.

"No one in the women's but some old guy in the men's, he's been there for a while too."

"Thanks." Arashi sighed, visibly deflated by the fact that not only did he have to share with some old man, but there wasn't any beautiful young girls to spy on. Not that the clerk knew that.

After Naruko had earned an odd look from the clerk when she almost entered the men's side, Arashi and Naruko parted ways. Undressing herself Naruko took a quick moment to inspect her body, she was just as short as the other Narutos being towered over by most kids their age. Her hair reached just below her shoulders and was surprisingly smooth for how little she took care of it, her body rather undeveloped with the exception of her now budding breasts, which she was interested to note were bigger than Sakura's. Overall her body seemed to be the normal for a 12 year old girl, from what she could tell.

All four Narutos were still unsure on all the specifics of the female body and what was the overall function of each part. Hell, Naruto had figured out the male body parts through trail and error, it wasn't like anyone was going to teach him. Naruko had figured that she either had to ask another girl or go by trail and error again, a frightening prospect after discovering how women used the bathroom.

Naruko had resigned herself to an afternoon of nothing once she figured it was to dangerous to prank someone, maybe she would find another girl to talk to about her predicament, again a frightening prospect with Naruto's track record with women. After thoroughly washing herself somewhat awkwardly, Naruko settled down in the hot springs and let herself relax to a feeling that no Naruto had ever felt before, a hot spring.

Arashi on the other hand had been somewhat annoyed by the fact that he was sharing the spring with an old man, sure the guy hadn't moved since Arashi arrived but it was still unnerving. Arashi himself had settled in to the spring moments after Naruko had. He was pleasantly surprised that the pleasure had doubled with their combined senses and he could feel Naruto and Menma also thoroughly enjoying it also.

He planned to use Naruko as a look out with their shared vision on the women's side for any girls to spy on, something she had agreed to mentally, she really didn't have any problem with it apparently. Not that Arashi or any other Naruto minded, Naruto currently had dinner and a show while Menma had resigned himself to sleep after a training session.

Arashi glanced at the old man also in the springs, the was very tall, easily one of the tallest people Naruto had ever seen. His hair pure white and mane like down his back tied up at his neck. Two red lines of what seemed to be tattoos or war paint from his eyes down his cheeks to his chin and lastly a rather prominent wart on his nose.

The man didn't seem that old, but his body told a tale of great battles and struggles with scars littering his skin, by his physique he was clearly a shinobi or an ex-shinobi who kept in shape.

Arashi's musing were interrupted when the old man spoke.

"What is it gaki?" he rumbled out attention never leaving the sky.

"Nothing." Arashi answered, slightly surprised how the man knew he was looking at him, the old man's eyes hadn't left the sky since Arashi got here.

"You may as well tell me, nothing else to do right now." The old man explained sounding slightly depressed.

"I was just looking at your scars."

"Second shinobi war I got them." The old man sighed out, clearly he had told this story a few times already.

"So you're a shinobi then?" Arashi asked tilting his head.

The man smirked. "Oh I'm much more than that, ask me who I am."

Uncertain, Arashi shrugged, what's the worst the could happen? "Sure, Who are you?"

Suddenly leaping up onto the surface of the water, he spread his hands and began dancing... Naked.

"Who am I? Women swoon at me! Men want to be me! I am the Gama sennin of Mount Myoboku and one of the legendary Sannin! Novelist of the best selling book series in all of the elemental nations and biggest pervert of the all! I am the one, the only, Jiraya!" The now proclaimed Jiraiya chanted out in rhythm and body now in an imposing taijutsu pose.

"Whoa." Arashi blurted out before he could catch himself.

Jiraiya looked pleased at that and lowered himself back down into the water, once more taking his seat.

"How did you do that?" Arashi asked simply.

"Do what?" Jiraiya asked now looking in Arashi's direction.

"Stand on water."

"Don't they teach you stuff like that in the academy? Surely chakra control is covered right?" Jiraiya questioned

"Only the leaf spinning exercise."

"Jeez am I going to have a talk with sensei when I see him." Jiraiya moaned.

"Sensei?"

"The Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"You were taught by Jiji?" Arashi asked in wonder.

"I was on the old man's first genin team."

"So you must be like super powerful then!" Arashi called, excited by the fact he was now in the presence of a legendary shinobi.

"I was first choice to be the Yondaime." Jiraiya smirked, he was getting to like this kid.

"Really? Why didn't you take it?" Naruto asked confused, why would anyone turn down Hokage?

"Not my style, I rather travel around the Nations using my spy network then sit in an office all day."

"Spy network?"

"I'm Konoha's spy master."

"Should you be telling me that?"

"Doesn't matter, almost everyone of note knows by now, doesn't mean they can stop me."

"That's so cool!"

"Yeah it is." Jiraiya sighed, now somewhat melancholic.

Apparently Naruto didn't notice

"Can you teach me?" Arashi practically begged

"What? I am the Yondaime's sensei and you, a fresh genin out of the academy want me to teach you?"

"You also taught the Yondaime! You can teach the Godaime as well!"

"Gaki you aren't going to make Godaime." Jiraiya sighed.

"Hey! Why not!?" Arashi yelled.

"Because sensei is getting old and will have to choose a successor soon and you won't be ready in time, try for Rokudaime instead."

That seemed to confuse Arashi a bit. "Wait you think it's possible?"

"Tell me why you want to be Hokage first and then I will tell you if it's possible."

"So that everyone will stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

"Gaki with that attitude, you'll never make Hokage, you seem close to sensei so tell me how does he treat the villagers ignorant as they are?"

"He cares for them right?"

"He loves every single person in this village like his own children, villager and shinobi alike, earning their respect and admiration will help you with becoming Hokage, not the other way around." Jiraiya explained.

Arashi looked enthralled by what he was hearing, maybe this guy really did teach the Yondaime, if he taught Arashi and the other Naruto's one of them was sure to be Rokudaime! At this time all the other Narutos had been sitting in silence, awestruck by the revelations that Jiraiya was revealing.

"So gaki, still think you've got what it takes?" Jiraiya asked, deadly serious.

"Yeah Jiraiya-sensei! Dattebayo!" Arashi called fist in the air.

"Wait, what?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"Jiraiya-sensei."

"Who told you I was teaching you?" Jiraiya asked scratching his chin.

"You asked if I have what it takes and I think I do. So you're teaching me right?"

"Gaki, I haven't had an apprentice since the Yondaime who was supposed to be my successor as Gama sennin let alone a student, I'm not cut out to be a teacher anymore." Jiraiya explained, melancholy in his voice.

"But you just taught me something about being Hokage?"

"Gaki, anyone could've taught you that."

"But you did, besides you still need a successor right? I will be the next Gama sennin!"

"The reason I'm not cut out to be a teacher anymore is because every student I have taken has died before me, that's a little disheartening."

"Don't worry there's no way I'll die before becoming Hokage!" Arashi proclaimed, he just had to prove to this old man that he was good enough to teach.

"Minato made Hokage then died within his first year." Jiraiya retorted.

"Minato?"

"That's the Yondaime's name." Jiraiya answered solemnly, looking down at the water.

Arashi on the other refused to break eye contact and got into the older man's view. Quietly Arashi asked "You were close to him, weren't you?"

"Like the son I never had, hell he even named me his kid's godfather not that I've done a good job of that."

"The Yondaime had a kid? And they're alive?" Arashi asked stunned, he thought the Yondaime didn't have any family, that's what they got told in the academy.

_'Oh if only you knew Naruto.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

"Yeah, the kid doesn't even know who I am to him." Jiraiya answered.

"Him?" Arashi replied slyly, he got a tid-bit of information out of the old pervert.

"Keep that to yourself, that's more than I can tell you already."

"Well if you think you've done a bad job at being a godfather, why not start now? Wouldn't it be better to have a little family rather than none at all?" Arashi asked, Naruto knew the pain of being alone.

"I'd love to, but I can't help but see Minato and his wife in the kid and I chicken out every time I go to introduce myself as his godfather."

"If you explained your reasons he would understand wouldn't he? I'm sure he'd just be happier to know someone cared about him."

At this point Jiraiya had begun rubbing his face, deep in contemplation. Arashi had decided to let him think, this was a pretty huge issue, hell Naruto would be ecstatic if someone showed up at his door and said he was his godfather. It would be family after so many years of loneliness.

"I'll think about it some more kid, thanks." Jiraiya told Arashi suddenly, eyes not leaving the spot in the springs he had chosen to stare at earlier.

"You can thank me by teaching me as your apprentice!" Arashi proclaimed, suddenly upbeat.

"I'll think about that too." Jiraiya said with a smile.

* * *

Naruko had been listening to the conversation Jiraiya and Arashi had over their mind link. Naruko didn't know that they could sound so profound, changing this old guy's mind about meeting his godson and almost getting him as a teacher to boot.

The springs had remained empty since she got here, true it was a little boring but the quiet was nice and she did get to listen to Jiraiya and Arashi talk. She once more moved slightly to make sure she still had control of her body before settle back down in the massaging heat.

Her relaxations were interrupted by what sounded like a group of women chatting, looking toward the noise revealed a few women and girls entering the springs. On the other side of the wall the sound of women set off alarm bells in Jiraiya and Arashi's mind, a perverse grin began forming on each of their faces as Jiraiya grabbed his towel and moved to a corner of the fence with what looked like a preprepared peeking hole, Arashi followed along diligently watching the self proclaimed master at work, taking mental notes while getting his own good view of the events through Naruko.

The women that had entered had revealed themselves to be two different groups, one of a 3 civilians and the other a group of what seemed to be two kunoichi if the scars littering their bodies were anything to go by.

One of the kunoichi had long dark hair and rather striking red eyes, her build was slender and was the least scarred of the two, the kunoichi with more scars though was much more endowed with her womanly assets, hair short and purple she wore a cheeky grin while she teased her friend. When she turned a small mark like a tattoo could be seen on her lower neck.

The civilians had settled down on the far side of the springs from where Naruko was but the two kunoichi had sat down rather close to her, despite clearly relaxing they both struck imposing figures with well toned bodies only achievable through years of hard work and training.

Naruko had found herself staring from the subtle urges and suggestions Arashi had been thinking, she was particularly focused on the purple haired woman's breasts when she heard a voice.

"Like what you see kid?" The purple haired woman asked, smirk growing larger.

Blushing furiously Naruko tried to give her an answer but found herself stuttering, causing the purple haired woman to burst out in laughter, even her stoic friend let out a few giggles of her own.

"Anko-chan you shouldn't tease." The red eyed woman chastised

"But Nai-chan she made it so easy! You found it funny as well!" the now named Anko whined

"Doesn't make it any less rude."

"I'm sorry." Came a squeak from Naruko, she was wholly inexperienced when it came to dealing with women, let alone naked women.

"Don't be, yours will grow soon enough, I'm Yuhi Kurenai." Kurenai smiled reassuringly.

"Jeez Nai-chan you are always to soft on little girls, they're the most fun to scare! Oh and I'm the sexy Miratashi Anko!" Anko announced arms flailing dramatically.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruko future Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruko introduced now full of false bravado.

"Uzumaki? I thought the only Uzumaki was that Naruto gaki, this isn't him in a henge is it Nai-chan?" Anko asked darkly all of a sudden, sending a chill down Naruko's spine.

"Either it's a genjutsu well above my level which is unlikely, or this is a real girl."

"I'm a clone of Naruto's." Naruko reasoned waving her hands in front of her trying to ward off Anko who had decided to get up in her face.

"A clone? Well you aren't standard clone because you make noise and displace water, you also can't be a shadow clone because I would've noticed a henge regardless, no elemental clone really makes sense here so what kind of clone are you?" Kurenai asked face serious and suggesting she didn't believe Naruko.

"I'm a _Chi Bunshin no Jutsu_ a kinjutsu from the forbidden scroll!" Naruko placated.

"Never heard of it." Anko told her, eyes narrowing.

"Ask the Hokage! He knows!" Naruko whimpered desperately

"Eh I believe her Nai-chan." Anko said suddenly moving back to her previous spot like nothing had happened.

"If you say so." Kurenai conceded.

"Wait – Huh?" Naruto stammered out

"Anko works in Torture and interrogation, it's her job to get secrets out of people." Kurenai explained.

"I read you like a book kid, the way you hold yourself is completely different to other girls your age and I motioned Kurenai that I wanted to investigate you on whether you were simply an odd ball or something more sinister." Anko taunted

"Wow, that's so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" Naruko asked eyes wide, so far Naruto had his assigned sensei and Jiraiya hopefully, so why not go for one more?

"Come back once you're chunin and have seen what shinobi life is like, because T&I is the grittiest of it all."

"Sure! I'll make chunin in no time!" Naruko declared.

"So gaki, why were you staring before?" Anko questioned, previous dark demeanour gone.

"Well uh..."

"Don't worry we're all women here." Kurenai reassured.

"Do you swing for the other team?" Anko chirped, enjoying the light torture.

That made Naruko freeze up. Did she like girls? Or Boys? Since becoming a girl she hadn't had any urges to go find a guy that was right for her nor felt any attraction to any guys around. So was she gay? Naruto only ever had experience liking women so it made sense that Naruko would like girls as well.

"I – I guess." Naruko mumbled out uncertain.

"Whoa really? I didn't expect that, I was just teasing. Maybe we should cover ourselves." Anko teased some more.

"You seem confused, why?" Kurenai asked sweetly.

"Well like I said I'm a clone of Naruto, that means I have all his memories so I guess that's why I like girls? I don't feel anything for guys."

"That's not quite how it works but you should partner with whoever makes you feel right, whether that be a boy or a girl." Kurenai explained smiling.

"Thanks, that helps, I've only existed for a few days and don't really know much." Naruko said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Kurenai had a thought, Naruto probably didn't know much about the female anatomy, hell he probably didn't know much about the male but he would have to find someone else to do that.

"You don't know what it means to be a woman do you?" Kurenai told Naruko knowingly.

Still embarrassed she shook her head.

"Ok where to begin." Kurenai started.

"These are called breasts, boobs, tits or whatever takes your fancy at the time." Anko explained holding her generous assets up out of the water for Naruko to see. "Instant turn on for pretty much any guy, some like the ass better though"

Naruko was once more blushing furiously as Anko held up her breasts, causing Kurenai to sigh and hold her head in her hands.

"She's right but very crude." Kurenai explained. She then went on to point out the various parts on a woman's body using herself and Anko as far to eager models. She explained things like various sensitive spots that caused arousal, some things that a life partners might do together (Making Naruko blush even further.), and about the general facts of life.

An hour had passed and the civilians had left by the time Kurenai had finished. Once she had gotten over her initial shock and blushing fits, Naruko had absorbed the information like a sponge. There was so much to remember and so much to get right. Kurenai had decided she had stayed in the springs long enough for the day and decided to leave once the lesson was over. Anko had decided to leave with her giving Naruko one last tease before she left.

"Call me when you're a little older, we'll have some fun together and I'll you some of those techniques in practice." Anko teased sensually, gliding her hands down her sides before grabbing her towel and leaving.

On the other side of the fence Arashi had a huge grin spread across his face and a small pool of blood at his feet. Jiraiya had taken so many notes that he had filled his notepad and had to commit as much to memory as he could.

"Jiraiya-sensei I didn't even know girls could do things like that!" Arashi whispered.

"Arashi, I've been a pervert for years all across the nations and I've never once seen anything like that... I think we just witnessed something special." Jiraiya replied amazed at what he had seen.

"Really?" Arashi asked giddy grin twitching.

"Yeah... I think I'm going to teach you the way of the super pervert, what you have seen is unlike anything else and it would be a waste not to teach you." Jiraiya mentioned.

"Super pervert? I like the sound of that Ero-Sennin."

_'Ero-Sennin? Eh I've had worse.' _Jiraiya thought.

"Does this mean you'll also teach me how to be Hokage?" Arashi asked.

"Prove to me that you can take over my best selling book series, Icha Icha, and I will teach you everything I know and name you my successor as Gama sennin."

"Hai Ero-Sennin."

* * *

All four Naruto's returned to their apartment and were discussing their days alone. Turns out that despite being on the other side of the village, Menma had experienced everything the other three had, so he had gone to the hot springs twice, gotten an education in female anatomy and more plus ramen at Ichiraku's all without ever leaving the training field.

"Ok so we need to learn how to write porn and become a chunin and we can get two extra sensei's plus on of them is becoming the apprentice of one of Konoha's strongest shinobi." Menma recapped.

"Seems like that's true." Naruto answered

"Do you think the offer extends to all of us?" Naruko asked.

"Anko probably meant just Naruko I'd guess, probably the same for Jiraiya, only one Gama sennin in Konoha and his apprentice which will hopefully be Arashi." Menma guessed.

"I wonder if Inoichi-san ever got permission to teach us those Yamanaka techniques?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"We should find him and ask, which one of us should he teach us?" Menma asked

"You I guess, you're the most calm and patient and the Jutsu will probably take forever to learn." Arashi mentioned, off to the side, he hadn't really gotten back from the hot springs yet.

"What about Naruto?" Naruko asked.

"Well our team sensei might work." Naruto answered

"What is Jiji even planning on doing with us anyway?" Menma asked.

"Think he will split us up?" Naruko wondered.

"He's Hokage, he is supposed to know best, we should listen to what he tells us." Naruto stated firmly.

"Yeah!" Menma and Naruko chorused while Arashi simply gave a non-committal grunt.

After a moment of silence looking at Arashi with a deadpan expression. Naruto spoke up "So we get our teams tomorrow."

"I hope I'm with Sakura-chan!" Arashi called out wistfully

"Nope it'll be me." Menma replied confidently.

"I liked her first so it's going to be me!" Naruto interrupted

"Don't I get a say in this? I want to as well" Naruko asked.

That brought silence to the group, they hadn't really addressed Naruko's sexuality, nor what they actually were going to do if Sakura ever did give up on Sasuke, who would Sakura be with? Only one of them? All of the,? None of them?

"Let's worry about this later, we've been up for hours and we need to get some sleep for tomorrow." Menma reasoned.

"We also need a bigger apartment, a single bed and couch kinda sucks and I'm sick of having Arashi kick me in the face while I sleep." Naruto mentioned.

"At least you aren't sleeping on the floor like me." Menma grumbled

"I don't really care, I've got the couch to myself." Naruko chirped happily

"Because you're the only girl." Arashi told her.

"Exactly." Menma chimed.

The first night after getting home from hospital, Naruto had taken hours trying to position each of his bodies in reasonable sleeping conditions. Arashi and himself shared the bed facing opposite directions with Arashi's feet in Naruto's face and vise versa, Naruko had ended up on the couch because he wanted to avoid any awkward situations with a girls body. By the end though he had given up and let Menma sleep on the floor.

They had re assumed these sleeping arrangements for tonight (Though Menma had laid down some clothes to sleep on rather than the floor.) and would definitely ask Jiji about getting a bigger place.

The next day at the academy.

The Naruto's were in Iruka-sensei's classroom first, an oddity to be sure, but they were excited, plus their shared emotions had quadrupled the feeling. Though he also wanted to see Iruka-sensei alone and Iruka always got to class early.

Naruto had been right when Iruka has walked into his classroom humming a happy tune. Naruto took a deep breath and greeted his sensei. "Morning Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto? You're here early." Iruka said, rather confused, normally Naruto was close to last, sometimes late.

"We're excited Iruka-sensei!" Naruko called out.

"Plus we kinda wanted to talk to you." Menma said solemnly

"About my hand right?" Iruka smiled, he knew full well that he was now crippled and likely to never go out into the field again.

"Yeah." Arashi sighed out, all four Naruto's visibly deflated as the topic was brought up.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I made a decision and it cost me my hand, but I got to keep my favourite student alive, neh?" Iruka told Naruto, who had begun to tear up. "Naruto, losing my hand hasn't stopped me from teaching has it? Teaching is the thing I enjoy most in life and I wouldn't have ever been able to stand in front of a class again if you had died."

"I'll find a way to make it up to you Iruka-sensei, I will." Naruto announced determined.

"Become Hokage and give me a raise then." Iruka quipped.

"Sure Iruka-sensei! Dattebayo!" The Naruto's called out in unison.

At that moment Kiba walked in to the classroom with Akamaru sitting on his head. He pulled a face when he saw Naruto. "Naruto? I thought you didn't pass? Why are you here?"

"I graduated Kiba! I made clones, look!" Naruto complained at the lack of faith while he indicated to his clones.

"Alright yeah they're clones, their wrong though." Kiba said sceptical. "The blonde looks like you but you stuffed up the clothes and that red-head looks similar but has to many differences to count."

"That's cause their permanent! And I made them different.!" Naruto whined.

"Really? You expect me to believe that a baka like you made permanent clones?"

"He's actually right Kiba-kun." Iruka interjected grabbing Kiba's attention.

"Really? Wow nice work Naruto." Kiba gave an appreciative nod when he spotted Naruko. "Hey there, never seen you around before? Need someone to show you the ropes?"

"That would be so great Kiba-kun! Can you show me how strong you are?" Naruko mocked eliciting giggles from the other Narutos, though Kiba didn't notice.

"Sure, how about you-" Kiba began when he was interrupted by the other Narutos bursting out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Kiba growled, he felt like he was the object of a joke.

"I'm a Naruto clone and I'm gay." Naruko smirked just holding back her own laughter.

"I just flirted with Naruto?" Kiba questioned

"No you flirted with me, Naruko, but my personality is pretty much identical to Naruto's." Naruko giggled out.

"Can we all just forget about this?" Kiba asked weakly.

"We'll see." Naruko grinned deviously.

Kiba sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he may now be in debt to Naruto. He walked toward the back of the class and sat in his usual seat. After a moment Kiba asked something "You said you're name was Naruko? What are the other's names?"

"I'm Arashi, and I'm going to be the Rokudaime Hokage and Gama Sennin."

"Menma."

"Alright then, even your clones think you can be Hokage, now we have four of you running around." Kiba smirked.

"Hey did you just say we couldn't become Hokage?" Naruko asked darkly with an expression that promised pain if answered incorrectly.

"N-No." Kiba stuttered. Inwardly Naruto was rather pleased about that, apparently girls had this inbuilt ability to appear intimidating to the opposite sex with false threats.

After a moment longer of chatter, Shino walked into the classroom unannounced. Spotting him Naruto waved happily. "Morning Shino!" Naruto called

"Good morning Naruto-san." Shino replied in a stoical tone. "Those are clones aren't they Naruto-san?"

"Yep I made permanent clones, that's Arashi, Naruko and Menma." Naruto said cheerily indicating to each clone.

"A pleasure." Shino said as he walked to his seat.

Followed by Shino was Sasuke who was being hounded by Sakura and Ino for a date. "Please Sasuke-kun, we'll go somewhere really nice!"

"Nu uh Forehead, Sasuke-kun would enjoy my company much more than yours!" Ino argued

"Like hell Ino-pig!" Sakura retorted.

They continued to bicker while Sasuke had managed to slip away from them and sat down and sat at the end of a row beside Arashi to prevent any fan-girls from sitting next to him. After he had sat down he glanced at Arashi with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" came the monotone question.

"Names Arashi, remember it teme." Arashi growled.

Sasuke's eye's narrowed further. However Arashi had been overheard by Sakura and Ino. "Hey who are you to talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Arashi! I still owe you for peeping on me!" Ino growled. Arashi grinned at that remembering the event.

"He peeped at you? No way." Sakura denied.

"Of course he did! I look so much better than you ever could." Ino smirked

With that they went back to arguing with each other, meanwhile Sasuke was eyeing Arashi viciously. Naruko noticed this but kept quiet but had alerted Arashi by seeing.

Arashi sighed, he didn't really want to deal with the teme right now, another time sure, he would probably challenge him to a fight. But today was important. "Teme either ask what you are going to ask or pick someone else to stare at."

"I already asked you, who are you?" Sasuke repeated, frustration leaking into his voice, he didn't particularly like it when information was withheld from him.

"Uzumaki Arashi, permanent clone of Uzumaki Naruto alongside Uzumaki Menma and Naruko."

"Permanent clone?"

"Yes It's a Jutsu I learnt the night after the graduation exam, it's why I'm here." Naruto answered from the other side of Arashi.

"And no I won't teach it to you nor tell you where I learnt it." Menma continued

"Hokage's orders." Naruko finished.

Now Sasuke was suspicious, that couldn't have been rehearsed but they had recited it as if there was only a single person speaking, they were so in sync that Sasuke knew that there was something more to this Jutsu.

"Fine." Sasuke grumbled as he returned to his thoughts about how to obtain the Jutsu Naruto spoke of.

Hinata walked into class next and upon seeing the four Narutos, activated her Byakugan, she had a rather confused and timid expression but deactivated her bloodline and walked to her seat without so much as a hello to anyone, not that anyone actually saw her come in.

Last to arrive were Shikamaru and Choji. When Shikamaru had spotted the Narutos he simply muttered something under his breath that was probably 'troublesome'. Following his friends lead Choji just shrugged and moved on.

Once everyone had been seated and settled Iruka caught everyone's attention. "Ok everyone, this is your next big step into shinobi life, enough graduates for 8 teams minus you guys, have passed this year and all of them will be doing their best so you should also."

"Out of the 12 teams this class will be assigning 7 through 10. Each of these teams have been personally organised and picked by the Sandaime Hokage himself, I will now begin reading the teams and jonin senseis, remember your team number and the name of your sensei and they will be along to collect you soon."

"First off is team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi, he will be along with the Hokage once everyone else has left." To that Sakura had been elated, she was in the same team as Sasuke, though she hoped Naruto wouldn't get in the way. Sasuke was intrigued because he now had a chance to discover more about the permanent clone Jutsu. Naruto was slightly dissapointed that he wasn't with one of his clones, but he figured the Hokage would explain later.

"Secondly is team 8 consisting of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your Jonin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is Uzumaki Arashi, Uzumaki Menma and Uzumaki Naruko. You are asked to wait for the Hokage's orders on your jonin sensei."

"Finally team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji and your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Are there any questions?" Iruka finished his speech.

"Yeah sensei what happened to your hand?" Kiba asked

"I did mean pertaining to the team selections but if you must know I was injured bringing down a traitor attempting to steal from Konoha." Iruka sighed.

"Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What did they try and steal?"

"I can't tell you that."

"When did it happen?"

"I can't tell you that."

"That was really helpful Iruka-sensei." Kiba drawled out.

"Things like this are classified and will likely never be disclosed. Just know that the perpetrator is dead and the object they tried to steal was recovered."

"Um sensei? Where did the members of team 9 come from? They weren't in our class were they? Also why didn't you mention their sensei's name? And why does the Hokage need to see them?" Sakura asked.

Naruto spoke up. "Firstly they are my clones, secondly they were if they used to be me, thirdly and lastly I can't tell you because I don't know."

"Hey Naruto-baka! I wasn't asking you!" Sakura yelled from across the room.

"You were asking about us so we answered you." Menma shrugged.

"Sakura, whether or not you will be told is up to the Hokage." Iruka said simply.

At that moment Kurenai walked, now more clothed than the last time, she was wearing what appeared to be a dress of bandages decorated with rose thorns. When Arashi had seen her he immediately forgot the time and place and shouted. "I've seen you naked!"

With that the classroom froze, everyone had turned to look at Arashi, who by now had realised what he did, he was trying to look away from Kurenai's furious glare but found he couldn't.

"When?" Kurenai growled darkly with a look that promised injury.

"Um at the hot springs..." Arashi whimpered

"You peeped." Kurenai accused glare growing colder.

Arashi still had the sense not to reveal that, so instead he revealed something else...

"No I share a mental connection with Naruko who saw you naked."

"You failed to mention this Naruko." Kurenai's attention had shifted and the death glare was now pointed at Naruko.

"It didn't seem important at the time." Naruko squeaked "and I really did need that help."

"So he saw everything we did?" Kurenai's voice had grown cold and steely by this point and the room seemed like it had dropped by more than a few degrees.

"Yeah." Naruko whimpered sheepishly, why did Arashi have to implicate her?

That is when Kurenai noticed the other two Narutos, seeing the resemblance she questioned. "They saw also, didn't they?"

Naruko was shaking at this point, this couldn't be going worse, meekly she nodded. "The mental link is shared between all of us... Menma was across the village and still saw through my eyes, we can't turn it off."

Kurenai's eye lid was twitching. "I will deal with the four of you later, team 8 come with me."

Once Kurenai and her team had left the four Naruto's released a breath none realised they were holding.

"That was... eventful." Iruka finally managed

Sasuke was now livid, the permanent clone Jutsu also allowed a mental link between each clone? The knowledge and power he needed to kill his brother and rebuild his clan was less than a metre away from him inside Arashi's head, but he had refused to teach it to Sasuke.

Sasuke would find a way to get that information... it was essential for the survival and redemption of the Uchiha.

Plus using the mental link for spying on beautiful women? That sounded great!

Asuma had just arrived into the classroom with a look of confusion on his face. "Did somebody piss Kurenai off?"

"You could say that Asuma-san." Iruka answered.

"Whatever I'll get it out of one of my genin, team 10 you're with me."

Filing out, team 10 and their sensei left the room. Leaving only team 7 and 9 with Iruka.

"I need to go see to other responsibilities, your sensei and the Hokage will be here soon." Iruka said as he left the room.

After almost 10 minutes of silence, Sakura finally said something. "Did you really go into the hot springs to perve on unsuspecting women?"

"No, Naruko was in the springs before anyone else plus I'd never been before so I wanted to know what it was like." Naruto answered ashamed.

"What did you actually see?"

"I think I may know more about the female body than you Sakura-chan." Arashi replied.

"That much? Really?"

"I saw everything."

"Naruto why don't you want to teach me that Jutsu?" Sasuke questioned without warning.

"Sasuke-kun! Why do you want such a perverted Jutsu?" Sakura sounded horrified, he could just ask her!

"Not for those reasons! You clearly don't see the potential this Jutsu has for combat, espionage and tactics." Sasuke snapped _'though the other applications are intriguing'_

"Oh I see Sasuke-kun, so Naruto, why don't you teach it to him?"

"Because I'm not allowed too." Menma answered.

"Like we said earlier, Hokage's orders" Naruko continued

"Besides as you are now it would probably kill you trying to make just the one as you are now." Arashi added

"Or if you were lucky you might live and both of you will have an unusable amount of chakra." Naruto finished.

"Why would the dobe be able to perform a Jutsu that could kill me four times, that doesn't make any sense." Sasuke argued.

"Cause I have a tonne of chakra, or I used to and now it's split between the four of me, plus I got outside help that saved me from being like a civilian." Naruto explained.

"Outside help? Who are you to say this help wouldn't help me as well? I can compensate for any expenses unlike yourself." Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, why wouldn't Naruto just cough up the info.

"It's unique to me, plus even if it wasn't you probably wouldn't want it, it's more of a curse than a blessing." Naruto told Sasuke seriously, more seriously than Sasuke could ever remember seeing the blond.

"I will find a way to learn this Jutsu, and I will become stronger than all four of you put together including this 'outside help'" Sasuke declared as he went back to brooding. _'That's when I will be strong enough nii-san.'_

_'If you get stronger than the Kyuubi give me fair warning.'_ Naruto thought to himself in somewhat dark humor.

They returned to silence for the next twenty minutes until the Hokage came with their sensei. Their sensei was a tall man with spiky slivery-grey hair. His headband covered his right eye and he wore a mask covering most of his face, only a single eye could be seen. Past that he seemed rather normal with no defining features anywhere.

"Good morning, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, it's terribly difficult to get Kakashi to be on time for anything." The Hokage apologised.

"You don't need to apologise Hokage-sama." Sakura bowed respectfully, this was the first time she had been this close to the man, he seemed so harmless.

Sasuke also bowed, though silently. He didn't really like looking up to those who are stronger, but it was necessary if was ever going to learn the Jutsu Naruto had.

"Morning Jiji!" The Narutos chorused.

Sakura gasped at the familiar manner which Naruto addressed the Hokage, how could he get away with that? The Hokage was even smiling! Sasuke had drawn on other conclusions, Naruto must've learnt the Jutsu because he was close to the Hokage, maybe he was even that outside help Naruto spoke about. But why would the Hokage's help be a curse?

"Yo." Kakashi said simply.

"You're our sensei then?" Sasuke asked

"Yep, we'll do proper introductions soon." The man chirped, eye closing in what seemed to be an eye smile.

"Firstly though we need to discuss team 9 and 7." The Hokage interrupted.

All six genin looked in the direction of the Hokage, indicating that they were listening.

"Because of Naruto's unique situation having his clones that I'm sure have already been discussed, no matter the fate of the next test he will become an official genin of Konoha, though both Sasuke and Sakura can fail and have to repeat again next year."

"Team 9's technical sensei is myself, though I won't be teaching you often because of my other duties, it's mainly just for documentation, Kakashi-kun here will be teaching all six of you. The official role of team 7 is heavy assault, while team 9 is heavy support and you will likely be sent on missions together provided you all pass."

"Um excuse me Hokage-sama? I thought we were already genin." Sakura asked.

"You need to gain your jonin sensei's approval first, and Kakashi here has never passed a genin team."

That seemed to hit Sasuke and Sakura hard, their sensei had never passed a team before? How high were is standards? Sasuke knew there wasn't any other option than success, he needed to pass with this team, the closer he was to Naruto the closer he was to permanent clones. Sakura on the other hand was worried, was she strong enough to pass? The last thing she wanted was to miss out on a chance to be on a team with Sasuke.

_'Cha! We'll just have to pass with flying colours and impress Sasuke-kun with our strength and intelligence!'_ Inner Sakura shouted mentally

"When is the test?" Sasuke asked.

"Sometime before the end of the week, it's your choice when you want to take it."

"Now."

"Really? You should prepare at-" The Hokage began before Sasuke interrupted him

"Please Hokage-sama, if a shinobi isn't ready for action at all times then they aren't suited for this lifestyle." Sasuke reasoned. "Besides, wouldn't it be best to discover if we are ready or not sooner rather than later?"

Internally Sakura was screaming, she wasn't ready at all! She expected to be assigned a sensei, introduce themselves and do some light training to help ease them into shinobi life! Now she was flung into a test that determined whether or not she would remain on the same team as Sasuke and make genin this year.

"Well that is true but we would need to get the consent of Sakura and Naruto first." The Hokage explained.

"Why Naruto?"

"Because he will be helping you in the test."

"I am?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"Oh."

"So you two, would you like to take the test now?" Hiruzen asked, he knew that they would though, Naruto loves a challenge and Sakura wouldn't say no to Sasuke.

"Sure Jiji, I'm up for it."

_'Dammit Naruto-baka! Why didn't you say no? I don't even have my equipment with me! But I can't say no because Sasuke will hate me for it.'_ Sakura whined mentally

"I'm ready Hokage-sama." Sakura said as firmly as she could, despite the circumstances.

"Alright follow me to Training ground seven."


	5. Naruto: The test

Naruto and Shippuden are both the properties of Kishimoto Masashi copyrighted 1999 and 2007 respectively.

To my knowledge this fan-fiction is a completely original work, any similarities are either coincidence or inspiration. If you have any grievances please let me know and we will talk about it.

* * *

Authors note – Have a chapter, next one will have a different viewpoint.

Ja ne

* * *

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

******"Bijuu or Bijuu influenced person talking"**

___**'Bijuu thoughts'**_

___"Jutsu"_

* * *

Chapter 5 – Naruto – The test

* * *

"Ok team 7, here I have a bell, to pass you simply need to have the bell at the end of the test when the timer runs out." Kakashi explained. "If you do manage to get the bell then you need to keep it until the timer runs out, this means I will be pursing you to retrieve the bell."

"The timer starts... now." With that the three genin jumped away into the distance and out of view.

_'Out of view, but not hiding chakra. Either they don't know how or are underestimating me.'_ Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile in the trees Sakura was thinking frantically, she had no equipment with her so she couldn't use any of her normal attacks, nor was she strong enough to overpower the jonin and while she may be able to outsmart him, instinct and experience from battle would kick in and prevent her from getting close to the bells, she wanted to set up a trap but had nothing to do it with. She couldn't ask Sasuke for help, because he would think she was weak.

Just as she thought that a rustle of leaves sounded from behind her, panicking that it could be Kakashi, she closed her eyes and swung around with her fist blindly. She did manage to hit something human, though it was the wrong human, Naruto was laying on his back after being knocked flat by Sakura's punch.

"Wow did not see that coming." Naruto moaned holding his nose.

"Baka! What are you doing! I thought you were Kakashi!" Sakura hissed.

"I came to bring you this." Naruto said holding out a brown bag.

Still suspicious, Sakura took the bag and carefully checked inside. Inside there was shuriken, kunai and ninja wire!

"Why are you giving me this?" Sakura asked, hoping this wasn't another ploy to get a date.

"I saw you didn't bring anything with you so I got Menma to run home and grab my spares." Naruto explained, still rubbing his nose.

"This isn't just you trying to trick me into a date is it?" Sakura dead-panned

"No, no... would it work though?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Not a chance."

Naruto hung his head in dissapointment. "Oh Sakura-chan, you make it so difficult."

Waving him off Sakura looked around for trouble, nothing seemed to have changed since she last looked.

"Thanks Naruto, you should go see if Sasuke needs anything."

"You really think he'll accept my help?" Naruto asked sceptically

"Probably not but it's worth a shot right? Just don't get in his way." Sakura chastised.

"Alright I'll go find the teme, set up a trap or something here and we will lead him to it." Naruto sighed and darted off.

Looking over where the conversation had just occurred was Kakashi himself. _'Well, so far one of them passes, let's see if Naruto can do the same with Sasuke.'_ Kakashi thought as he disappeared into smoke.

Sasuke's

_'Where is Kakashi? I haven't seen him since the test started, is he really going all out? _Sasuke wondered.

"Hey teme." a hushed voice behind Sasuke

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

"Helping you teme, Sakura-chan is setting up a trap we gotta lead Kakashi over there." Naruto explained

"Why would I need you're help?"

"I'll give you a bit of info on the permanent clones I used." Naruto bribed.

That caught Sasuke dead in his tracks, bribery? He did need that info, and teamwork would increase his chances of passing. Sasuke didn't see a reason not to agree.

"Information first." Sasuke demanded.

"_Chi Bunshin no Jutsu_." Naruto said simply.

"The jutsu's name?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, now come on." Naruto urged.

Maybe being Naruto's ally wouldn't be such a bad thing, sure he was annoying and not really a great shinobi, but he had the information he needed to get power for killing his brother and restoring the Uchiha clan. Plus with Naruto giving out info like that? It shouldn't take to long to get the whole story.

"Alright let's find Kakashi." Sasuke agreed as he followed Naruto.

Once more observing the encounter, Kakashi was now eye smiling. _'Hmm the whole team passes, not sure I approve of your methods Naruto but it worked, now lets see how well they work together.'_

Later

"Teme, he's back at the starting area." Naruto spoke suddenly while they were searching for Kakashi.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked, they weren't anywhere near the starting area so how could Naruto know that?

"I'm a sensor, I'm not very precise yet but I know he's around there."

"You're saying he didn't hide his chakra?" Sasuke questioned, that seemed a little to obvious, it was probably a trap.

"I don't sense chakra, I sense emotions I can tell he's really happy about something." Naruto explained.

"Emotions? Really? I've never heard of it."

"Neither had I until the Yamanaka clan head found out I had it." Naruto shrugged.

"Any other secrets your hiding?" Sasuke asked sarcastically

"Just one."

After a moments pause Sasuke realised that Naruto wasn't going to tell him. Sasuke quickly wondered if he should ask, he didn't see why not, Why would Naruto mention having it if he didn't intend to tell Sasuke at some point?

"What is it?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"Sorry I can't tell you that one." Naruto said as he jumped from tree to tree beside Sasuke.

"Not your secret to tell?"

"It's all mine, but I can't trust you enough yet." Naruto answered simply.

That frustrated Sasuke, why would the blonde tease with information like that? He watched Naruto jump ahead of him, Naruto had been an enigma lately, sure he was still Naruto through and through but something had seemed off since he saw him in the academy last.

In Sasuke's mind he thought of memory he had, Naruto had been sitting next to him as Sasuke decided to use him as shield from fan-girls. Overall the day had reasonably basic, sit down in the academy, listen to Iruka-sensei's lectures, go outside for weapon and Jutsu practice, return inside for more lectures then finally finish off the day with taijutsu sparring. Nothing had been out of the ordinary.

But that was the thing, normally Naruto would challenge Sasuke to SOMETHING. Whether it be a written test, weapons, or sparring Naruto ALWAYS claimed he would outperform the class prodigy in some way, of course he never succeeded but he persisted on regardless.

But ever since the night of graduation when he supposedly created his clones, Naruto had changed, he was calmer, smarter and had more common sense. The clones had obviously been the reason, but how had that changed him in such a dramatic sense?

Naruto and Sasuke had stopped at the edge of the clearing where Kakashi was located, sure enough Kakashi was leaning against one of the wooden posts that the hopeful team 7 had met around earlier. He appeared to be reading a book rather intently but neither Naruto nor Sasuke believed he wasn't paying attention.

"Ok so we just need to lead Kakashi to where Sakura is hiding and force him to trigger the trap she should've made by now." Naruto said in a hushed voice, despite being easily 100 metres away he didn't dare speak at his normal volume.

"Wait you didn't have a plan to lead Kakashi to Sakura?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

After a moment of silence Naruto face-palmed gently, "No I kinda forgot that part."

Maybe Sasuke had been over thinking Naruto's supposed change, it seemed more likely that Sasuke had gotten more brash than Naruto calming down. After a moment of brainstorming while analysing the surrounding area that Kakashi was occupying, Sasuke came up with a quick simple plan.

"Alright Dobe, I'll need you to go in and distract Kakashi with taijutsu, be as fierce as you can and get his attention completely on you, be ready for me to use great fireball and get out of the way quickly, I will follow my fireball and snatch the bell as he is dodging, I will pass the bell off to you while I run interference slowing Kakashi so that you can get into position, hopefully the trap Sakura set up will hold him long enough for the timer to run out." Sasuke explained

Naruto was suspiciously quiet, Sasuke had expected Naruto to agree to his plan rather easily, it was simple, had the element of surprise, misdirection with the targeted object and Naruto would be the hero, Why wouldn't love it?

"I like it but I think we should get his book somehow." Naruto whispered

"The book? What good will that do?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Well, he might be torn about which one to go after, especially if I pretend to endanger it, One of us will take the bell and the other will take the book. We'll swap them and _henge_ secretly so he doesn't know who has which item, but then to really mess with him, you'll get both of them and crush the bell so it doesn't ring and if he catches you give him the book and say I have the bell." Naruto answered.

Now Sasuke knew there had been a change in Naruto, the old Naruto never would've thought of a plan like that. Let alone that quickly. Sasuke had to ask. "Dobe how the hell did you think of that? A week ago you would've never even understood that."

"I guess four brains helps with thinking quickly, plus one of my clones specialises in planning." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke really needed the _Chi bunshin_ now. That kinda skill was incredible, there was no way he would lose to Itachi with something that powerful under his command, Sasuke wasn't even sure if there were any other benefits Naruto hadn't told him yet.

"Hmpth, it might work Dobe, but don't get over confident, it may screw up and cost me my chance at becoming a shinobi, you don't want that."

"Whatever Sasuke, you couldn't beat me in a million years now that I have my clones." Naruto boasted.

"I'll learn that Jutsu soon enough, and regardless of whether or not you have your clones you can't beat me right now." Sasuke mocked.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Later

Kakashi had been waiting for a while now, he had intentionally not listened to anymore of the genin's plans, he may as well test the ingenuity of his potential team. He already knew that he was going to be led into a trap of Sakura's creation by Naruto and Sasuke and he knew where the trap was, why not test them a little extra? They had the teamwork down so far, sure it had taken bribery both times but Naruto had brought the team together.

Kakashi had glanced at the timer he set up earlier, they only had 20 minutes left. Returning to his Icha Icha Kakashi sighed, if Naruto and Sasuke didn't hurry up then their entire plan was null, the only reason Kakashi could think of for leaving the timer so late was to limit Kakashi's chances at retrieving the bell if they did manage to get it. Smart but risky, truly shinobi like.

Kakashi became alerted to a set of quickly moving footsteps running towards him, _'The footsteps are heavier than Sasuke's would be so it's Naruto, is this a part of the plan or did they disagree on a plan and that's why they__'__re late?'_

Turning his head he was greeted by a foot flying toward his face. _'He got here quicker than I expected, impressive.'_

Simply ducking the foot, Kakashi watched as Naruto sailed over his head. Naruto took up a sloppy taijutsu stance and charged Kakashi, there didn't like any ulterior motive to this attack, it was a ferocious as he expected from Naruto, it almost seemed like a last ditch effort to get the bell.

_'Maybe they really did have a fight and couldn't agree on a plan. So why is Naruto trying so hard? He knows that regardless of whether or not the bell is retrieved that he will make genin. Is he trying to get it for Sakura?'_

The attack continued getting more and more desperate by the second, Naruto left critical openings in his stance in favour of attacking, Kakashi could've ended this a while ago, but chose to let Naruto continue. He dodged a left hook by simply moving his head back a bit, dodged a kick aimed at his solar plexus stepping to the left and blocked what seemed to be Naruto's strongest punch with just his hand. Kakashi thought he was mocking Naruto rather well as he hadn't looked up from his book since Naruto started attacking, sure he wasn't reading it, Kakashi was good but not that good.

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"_

Kakashi looked away from his book to the sight and sound of a gigantic fireball flying towards him. Kakashi smiled as he prepared a _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ 'So they are working together.'

Just as he was about to swap himself with a nearby rock, Kakashi felt his book leave his grasp. Eyes wide Kakashi lost his targeted rock and simply jumped out of he way of the incoming fireball. As he leapt to the left side of the fireball he saw Sasuke, Sasuke had been in the fireballs 'shadow' and gotten the jump on him with kunai in hand. Kakashi was left with the decision of taking a kunai to the side and dropping to the ground out of Sasuke's path, opening up the bell for the taking.

Eye's narrowing, Kakashi chose the latter, he figured he would have to pursue Sasuke and leave Naruto with his book.

Once Kakashi was free of the threat of being stabbed, he quickly glanced up to see Naruto and Sasuke running in the direction of where Sakura's trap was supposedly hidden. Naruto was holding his book up above his head, there seemed to be something attached to it. A little red and white note with various kanji on the up facing side.

Wait that's an explosive note, on his Icha Icha, his limited edition Icha Icha, signed by Jiraiya himself the date of release, there wasn't another copy like it. Jiraiya had only signed one limited edition Icha Icha paradise and Naruto had an explosive tag attached to it's cover. This had been the one day he decided to bring it outside.

Oh no.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed, test be damned Kakashi was getting his baby back. He took off at top speed after the two disappearing figures, they had left his sight but Kakashi would find them, they had gone to far.

With Sasuke.

_'Dobe this better work.'_ Sasuke worried to himself, _henged_ as Naruto, he was currently holding a book in his left hand that had a dummy tag attached to the cover, it wasn't even attached properly, Sasuke was holding it in place more than the terrible glue. In his pocket was a crushed bell, not only was it more easily hidden but it didn't make any sound.

Sasuke was really worried, that scream Kakashi had let out before was blood curdling, what would he do to Sasuke whom he thought was Naruto when he caught him? Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Currently he was leading Kakashi closer to the trap with Naruto standing by to drag his attention for the final stretch.

_'I'm going to demand another piece of info for the Chi Bunshin with the risk he is putting me in.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto!" came a roar from much to close behind him for Sasuke's liking. The Jonin was gaining faster than he expected, Sasuke didn't dare look behind himself.

Suddenly Sasuke found himself on the ground pinned down by Kakashi, he didn't even feel the impact when Kakashi hit him, only when he landed on the ground. _Henge_ dispelled, Sasuke was looking directly at the furious silver haired man's face. What was different though was his headband had been moved up, revealing a fully matured Sharingan.

Sasuke was in awe, he hadn't expected to see another Sharingan other than his own until he fought his brother. _'Where did he get my clan's Kekkei genkai?'_

"Book, Sasuke." Kakashi growled, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Proffering the book without hesitation Sasuke knew he had to get the blame away from himself. "Here, it's a fake tag and it was Naruto's idea, he has the bell as well."

"I will deal with you after Naruto." Kakashi warned as he took the book.

"Hai." Sasuke accepted. _'Dammit Naruto.'_

Kakashi disappeared in a blur above Sasuke. After a couple minutes Sasuke finally sat up and checked his pocket, revealing the crushed bell. _'It worked.'_ Sasuke thought in disbelief. Sasuke's job was now to avoid Kakashi until the timer ran out, simple really because he was chasing the wrong person.

"I really can't believe the dobe's plan worked." Sasuke whispered. "How the hell did the DOBE'S plan work?"

With Sakura.

Sakura had been waiting for either Naruto or Sasuke to show up, preferably Sasuke-kun but right now she would take Naruto over the current lack of information. She had been ready for the past half an hour but there hadn't been any sign of anyone, it was surprisingly quiet for a forest.

Sakura visually checked her trap for the umpteenth time, she didn't dare leave her hiding spot for fear that Kakashi would show up at that moment. Although once more she couldn't see anything wrong with her set-up.

The trap Sakura had gone for was rather basic. It was similar to the type of trap taught in the academy, an obvious rope snare with other hidden snares surrounding it. Though what Sakura had done differently was use the kunai and shuriken that Naruto had provided earlier to set up some kunai launchers. Rather simple stuff really but Sakura hoped her trick would fool Kakashi to not think there was anything more than the academy trap. But to be on the safe side Sakura had surrounded the area with ninja wire, to slow Kakashi down. Hopefully Sasuke-kun would be impressed.

Sakura was alerted by a snapping sound, turning her head toward the source she was greeted by Sasuke jumping through trees toward her. Landing on the in the middle of her trap, Sasuke breathed out quickly "Sakura-chan! Kakashi is right on my tail, where is the trap?"

_'Sakura-chan? Hell yeah! Take that Ino-pig!'_ Sakura thought to herself, before answering "Just don't move, you are right in the middle of it and should be safe, but even if you weren't I'm sure that you could defend yourself Sasuke-kun"

"Sasuke? Sakura I'm-" Naruto began before being tackled by Kakashi.

Tumbling through Saukra's carefully prepared trap, both Kakashi and the now revealed Naruto were almost skewered by the kunai launchers that Sakura had set up. As Naruto was rolling his foot got caught in one of the hidden snares.

The next thing Naruto knew he was upside-down facing a furious Kakashi... likewise upside-down.

"My trap caught Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled out at the top of her lungs, she had just caught their elite Jonin sensei in an academy trap. Granted Naruto had also been trapped but that was beside the point.

Before anyone had a chance to reply they were interrupted by a ringing sound. Sasuke had walked into the clearing holding the timer in hand and the crushed bell in the other. Sasuke smirked "We pass."

Later

Team 7, Team 9, Kakashi and the Hokage had gathered at the wooden posts Kakashi had started the test at. Kakashi had been tight lipped once Sasuke had appeared holding the bell and timer, Naruto said it was because they had beaten him.

"Sensei! When are you going to tell us that we passed!" Sakura whined, she refused to believe that they had really passed until Kakashi had said it.

"Well as you know, Naruto and his clones have already passed, but now we have to decide who passes between you and Sasuke." Kakashi answered.

"What? We got the bell so we pass." Sasuke growled, no one was getting between him and his revenge, and being a shinobi was the fastest route to power.

"I never said that you would both pass, I just told you to get the bell before the timer ran out. Now choose who gets the bell and that person will pass." explained dully, eyes never leaving his book.

"But that's not fair! We worked together to get the bell!" Sakura yelled.

"True but sometimes the shinobi world isn't fair and you have to deal with that."

Naruto looked to the Hokage hopefully, surely the old man could do something about this. But the look in Sarutobi's eyes said that he wouldn't interfere, his face stoic.

Team 7 had gotten eerily quiet, none of them had spoken for the last ten minutes. Naruto wore a scowl and glared at Kakashi and the Hokage every now and then, Sakura was worried and couldn't look away from Sasuke, Sasuke himself though was unreadable, his face blank and looking of into the difference.

_'Why the hell would Kakashi even ask something like this, does he just not want to teach Sasuke-teme or Sakura-chan?' _Naruto grumbled mentally arms folded as he glared at Kakashi again. _'And why isn't Jiji doing anything about this?'_

_'I can't ask Sasuke-kun to let me have the bell because he might hate me for it, but if I give it to him I may never get to see him. We'll be on different teams and a year apart.' _Sakura worried holding her arms _'Oh I don't know what to do!'_

_'I can't afford to let myself be separated from Naruto, I need more information. I just don't know how to ask Sakura to stay back. Argh why do I feel guilty about this?' _Sasuke thought as his eyes narrowed in frustration _'All that should matter to me is my revenge, reclaiming the honour of my clan and the rebirth of the Uchiha_

_'I would've expected Sasuke to demand for the position by now, or maybe Sakura to offer it to him.' _Kakashi evaluated. _'A good sign'_

_'Even though they have already passed you still feel the need to test them like this, Kakashi-kun are they truly ready for this?'_ Hiruzen questioned to himself. _'Knowledge like this comes in time and they haven't had that time yet.'_

"Menma has agreed to not join the Heavy support team, I will go and join them giving my position in team 7 to Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme can keep the bell for himself." Naruto burst out.

"Dobe, you don't have to do that so long as you keep training with me I will give the bell to Sakura." Sasuke said dejected, finally showing a little emotion.

"So you just want to train with the strongest of our year? Yeah that's a pretty good trade off for a place on team 7." Naruto smirked.

"Baka! Sasuke-kun is strongest in our year! Besides Sasuke-kun can keep the bell and I will try again next year." Sakura yelled, punching Naruto in the back of the head.

"You pass"

All three genin turned toward the voice to see Kakashi eye smiling.

"What?" Sakura asked incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You pass." Kakashi repeated.

"So what was the point of the bell and making us sit here worrying about it for ten minutes!" Naruto yelled.

"To test your conviction, to see if you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for your team, ideally that would've been an instant decision but you are all new to this." Kakashi answered.\

"So the entire bell test was pointless?" Sasuke asked.

"No not at all. I saw Naruto bring the team together, I saw you work together to pull of a plan against a superior opponent and I saw your current skill levels." Kakashi explained without hesitation.

"So what was this supposed to teach us?" Sakura asked.

"That those who break the rules are trash but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash. One of you could have quiet easily demanded the bell for yourself not concerning yourself with the comrade you left behind."

"So your saying that a comrade is more important than the mission? My family has always told me that the village's honour and strength comes first and what you are saying completely disregards that." Sasuke stated.

"The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans always have thought that way so it isn't surprising that you think that." The Hokage said before Kakashi, "This has never been what Konoha stood for."

"So you're saying the strongest in Konoha are fighting for the wrong ideals." Sasuke growled, both Naruto and Sakura had been listening enraptured by the conversation, though for different reasons. Sakura jumped on the chance to learn more about Sasuke but Naruto wanted to know why the teme had such a superiority complex.

"No, just different ideals that benefit Konoha in different ways."

"So what? You want me to raise the Uchiha clan differently when I rebuild it?! To fit with your own ideals! Why should I go against the way my clan has always been!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Why do you fight?!" the Hokage roared.

"To kill the man I once called Nii-san!" Sasuke screamed back, emotion leaking into his voice.

"And once you kill him what next? Why will you fight then?"

"For the glory of the Uchiha clan!"

"And with that glory and respect?"

"It will prove that we are the strongest in Konoha! The strongest in the shinobi world! That is the goal of the Uchiha! To save this world through strength!" Sasuke cried out, tears running down his face in streams. "Why are you making me question everything my family taught me!? It's all I have left of them!"

"Because you need to know why you fight, You need to know why you accept your orders from your superiors." The Sandaime boomed. "If I told you to kill Sakura and Naruto for access to Konoha's strongest Jutsu to kill your brother would you?"

Before Sasuke had a chance to answer, the Hokage turned to Naruto. "Naruto, Why do you fight?"

Naruto was caught with his pants down, why was Jiji asking him all of a sudden. After a second to gather his thoughts Naruto declared "To become Hokage!"

"And when you are Hokage, what will you do?"

"Protect Konoha and all I love!" Naruto announced

Turning to Sakura, the Hokage repeated his question for the third time. "Why do you fight?"

"For Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed.

"And when you have him?"

"Love him and help him rebuild his family!"

"What was different about their answers Sasuke?"

"They fight for others." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

The old Hokage's expression softened and a smile broke across his visage. Stern face now a thing of the past. "That is what Konoha stands for Sasuke, we stand for those that we love."

"I have been trying for years to change the Hyuuga like I tried to change the Uchiha." Hiruzen consoled. "As they are now the villagers isolate them, because of their self indulgent ideals to grow to be recognised as the strongest."

"Naruto-kun fights for status to protect those he loves, Sakura fights for your recognition and adoration... but you fight for a clans honour, this is why I want you to question everything your family has taught you." The Hokage explained. "So you truly know what you are fighting for, and whether or not you believe it is right in your heart."

"Konoha as a whole stands for an ideal of peace, that is was the Shodai and Uchiha Madara created this village for, the other shinobi villages only followed suit in a bid for power. While the Shodai wanted peace through love and compassion and the Uchiha clan head wanted peace through strength and domination, their end goal was the same and they came together in pursuit of the possibility of gaining that peace."

"So Sasuke-kun, can you truly say that power is the best way to peace? To fight on your own against the world? Or would it be better to find peace through love?"

With the Hokage's speech finished, Sasuke's tears had dried and Sasuke was standing in silence looking into the old weathered face of the Sandaime Hokage. The Hokage had never looked so old before, like an old man who needed help for any basic task any other would take for granted. But the robes the man wore were another story, they seemed to radiate strength and conviction, lent to him by the village. The old man was a symbol, a symbol for peace.

"I-I don't kn-know." Sasuke stuttered.

"And nor should you, you are still young and have a great life ahead of you, decide when it is right for you." The Hokage smiled.

"Are you asking me to stop trying to kill Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm just asking you to not do it in revenge, but for justice."

"Justice?"

"Yeah teme, I'll even help you find Itachi so you can talk to him and decide what you want to do." Naruto said, hand now on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why would I need the dobe's help?" Sasuke smirked.

"Because this dobe is four separate people and has a Jutsu you want teme." Naruto quipped.

"Naruto-kun you realise that your Jutsu is a kinjutsu, correct? And that if you reveal anything about it you could be charged for treason?" The Hokage asked sternly. "The same goes for you Sasuke, attempting to learn this Jutsu will be an act against Konoha. Do you both understand?"

Naruto and Sasuke froze in place and chorused. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good, now Naruto I would like to talk to you in private, follow me to where your clones are waiting." Sarutobi said as he began walking off.

"Sure Jiji!" Naruto called as he ran to catch up with the Hokage, leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind with Kakashi.

Later

Hiruzen had taken Naruto to where the memorial stone was located. The large dark blue stone toward the back of the training field was the subject of many art pieces created in Konoha. Naruto's clones had been waiting impatiently, they hadn't needed to walk here and had been waiting for the past half an hour.

Naruko had spotted a large scroll in front of said monument, but despite her best efforts couldn't even move it let alone open the scroll. Even when the other two Narutos helped to try and move the scroll, it remained in place. Naruto considered asking Hiruzen as they were walking.

Somehow though, Sarutobi already knew what Naruto was going to ask. "I will tell you when we get there Naruto-kun."

"How did you know?" Naruto asked confused.

"There is a seal on the scroll that alerts me whenever the scroll is touched and it is the same seal that prevents you from lifting it."

"Oh."

Once the they reached the monument the Hokage motioned for Naruto to sit down in front of him. All four Narutos took sat down as requested while the Hokage retrieved the scroll mentioned earlier as if it weighed nothing.

"Jiji are you going to tell us what that scroll is?" Arashi asked impatiently.

"Yeah we've been waiting for ages!" Naruko urged.

"Yes in just a moment." The Hokage answered. "Firstly though, Naruto I know you told Sasuke the name of the _Chi bunshin_."

"We didn't know it was forbidden at the time." Menma excused hopefully.

"But you revealed a Konoha class A secret, the existence of this Jutsu is only supposed to be known to a select few."

"Sorry Jiji." The Narutos chorused.

"It could have been worse, if you had revealed the instructions of how to perform the Jutsu you would've broken an S Class secret." The Hokage said mirthfully as Naruto squirmed.

"We can drop this matter, only you, Sasuke, Kakashi-kun and myself know about this incident." The old man continued.

Letting out a sigh of relief the Narutos all looked at the Hokage expectantly. "So? What's the scroll for?"

"The scroll is the notes that the Nidaime Hokage took when studying his Jutsu."

"Studying it? Why did he need to do that?" Naruko asked.

"I suspect that it was because he was unsure on whether or not the Jutsu was fully successful, he only had a single attempt to determine the success or failure because he would not have enough chakra to reattempt the Jutsu again but in truth I don't know as I was never told any of the details nor have I read the scroll."

"Why wouldn't you know? You're Hokage." Naruko asked

"Sensei was very secretive about this particular Jutsu and only consented to have it recorded in the forbidden scroll upon the eve of the second shinobi war."

"Wow." all four Narutos whispered

"That isn't why I called you here, I called you here to pass the scroll to you."

"I can't lift it though Jiji." Arashi said skeptically.

"I will transfer the seal so that only you may lift it." Sarutobi explained.

"Sure Jiji."

The Hokage began running through a sequence of hand signs faster than Naruto could see. Once finished the older man let out a breath. "_Kai!_ Ok Naruto, pick up the scroll."

Somewhat uncertain, Naruto grabbed the scroll and lifted it as it was no heavier than a feather, surprise ran across his face. "Jiji, why can I pick this up? And why is it so light?"

"Because currently the scroll has no owner, now quickly I need you to draw blood and run it across the symbol you see on the front." The Hokage explained rushed.

Doing as commanded Naruto bit his thumb to draw blood, thankfully he was now unfazed by the pain it caused, rubbing his now bleeding thumb across the kanji reading blood. With a poof of white smoke and small chakra drain, became more aptly weighted to its size.

Naruto noticed something odd, he had a feeling in the back of his mind, he knew 3 things about the scroll. He knew where it was, who was around it and whether or not it was in danger. Those three pieces of information had been stuck there almost... artificially.

Knowing where the scroll was located was different to remembering where something was. It was almost as if the scroll had become a small part of him that no matter the distance, he would know its location. Knowing who was around the scroll was likely the most surprising though, he could _feel _the presence of himself, his clones, the Hokage and a dozen people in the trees nearby. Finally he could tell the scroll wasn't in immediate danger, Naruto didn't have any evidence for this except the feeling in the back of his mind and instinct.

Noticing Naruto's confusion the Sandaime explained. "That is all the seal's I mentioned earlier work."

"Why can I feel people nearby? I'm not sensing emotions from them at all." Naruto asked.

"Because the seal on the scroll can sense a person's chakra perfectly within fifty metres, but any further than that the seal is blind, that is also how far it's danger sensing can go."

"Why is it only Naruto that can feel that?" Menma asked, confused by the fact that he couldn't sense any of what Naruto had said he did.

"I would assume that because it was only Naruto that used the seal. It seems that regardless of your link only the one who signs the contract will receive the feelings."

"Oh" Menma said.

"Jiji, if this seal is so strong why isn't it used more?" Naruto asked.

"The secrets of the seal have been lost along with its creator during the second shinobi war." The Hokage answered solemnly, glancing away from Naruto slightly. Naruto sensed a small feeling of regret and sadness coming from the Hokage.

Deciding not to prod, Naruto kept asking about the seal. "So I can sense anyone near the scroll? Cool, I'll keep it on me all the time!" Naruto shouted, elated at the new skill he had been given.

"That may not be wise Naruto, it may be best to leave it somewhere safe in the village." The Hokage worried. "No one currently knows what is in the scroll either."

"Why didn't you read it Jiji?" Naruko questioned.

"Because sensei asked me not to." The Hokage reasoned. "I chose to respect his wish, after him I am the only one to have held to scroll before you."

"Can I look inside it?" Naruto asked

"It's yours now, sensei asked me to hold onto the scroll until another user of the _Chi Bunshin_ came along or until I passed it on to the fourth. I recommend that you wait until you reach home first though."

"Sure Jiji!" All four Naruto's cried out.

"Hey Jiji, I have a question about where we live." Menma spoke up.

"Yes Menma-kun?" The Hokage replied tilting his head slightly.

"Can we move in somewhere a bit bigger? Our apartment is to small for a the four of us."

"I will see what I can do." The Hokage smiled.

Later

Naruto and his clones had arrived at their apartment, with mental unison they began clearing the table in preparation for the scroll. Naruto had strapped it to his back with the cloth sash that had been revealed from a small pouch on the underside of the scroll. As Naruto was the only one who could carry the scroll, he had chosen to wear it horizontally at his lower back, where it rested Naruto could quite easily rest his arms either side of his body.

With the table cleared and the four seats arranged around the table, Naruto placed the scroll down in front of himself, confident that nobody was nearby from his own emotion sensing and the scroll's sensing, rolled it open.

Inside Naruto could see the large scroll was full of notes beside a group of large rectangles surrounded by various kanji and other symbols one had been filled with the Nidaime's signature, while the symbols had been masterfully drawn, the handwriting of the notes couldn't be seen as a work of art but it was legible. In the top right where the scroll started, Naruto could see what appeared to be a greeting.

_Should you be reading this you should be my successor in the Chi bunshin no Jutsu if so, congratulations on surviving the use of my creation the blood clone Jutsu. Throughout this scroll will be my observations and instruction for the use of the blood clone technique. I would ask of you to include any new information of my Jutsu that you discover after my notes have ended, I have been sure to use a long enough scroll for at least two more users to record the same amount I did before a second scroll is needed. _

_Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato and Senju clan head_

"Whoa." Arashi whispered.

"This was written by a Hokage." Naruko whispered in turn.

"This is our greatest chance to become strong enough to be Hokage." Menma smiled

"Yeah." Naruto agreed before reading on.

_The most important part of the scroll may be this first section. What has been created here is a customisable summoning contract, this allows the signer to summon a creature of his choosing provided he can acquire a small amount of blood and the creatures willing cooperation. I have found this to be an invaluable tool for use with the Chi bunshin as while under normal circumstances, humans cannot be summoned by this type of contract, the Chi bunshin can. I recommend you sign the contract before progressing any further into the scroll._

_Please note that only the one that owns this contract will be able to perform the summon and that only a single contract can be held by any one person. Though this does not stop clones signing another contract without any drawbacks._

_To sign gather the blood of each bunshin and pour it into the small circle blow the signature area, once completed, the scroll holder must sign their own name in blood in the mentioned signature area._

Shrugging, Naruto and his clones did as they were told. With the blood offered and contract signed all four checked for any sort of indication that it had worked. None could be found. Confused Naruko looked toward the scroll as the other three searched their bodies for a mark or... something!

_To summon your clones you must simply perform the listed hand seals below, offer blood, and slam the ground while thinking of your specific clone._

"Oh." Naruto said sheepishly, rubbing his head. The action had been mimicked by both Arashi and Menma.

Flipping through the hand seals once he had familiarised himself with them and a yell of _Kyuchionse no Jutsu,_ Naruto attempted to summon Naruko who was across the room. In Naruko's mind she felt tug on her chakra that she could respond to or deny. Accepting Naruko found herself across the room less than a metre away from Naruto. There hadn't been any odd feeling, she had only noticed the difference in location, it had felt like she hadn't moved.

"That was pretty cool." Arashi admitted, slightly jealous that only Naruto got to have the contract.

"We need to find more contracts." Menma spoke up, also jealous. "The scroll said it wouldn't do anything to the _Chi bunshin _contract and how awesome would it be to summon heaps of beasts to help us?!"

"Yeah, we'll definitely be strong enough to be Hokage by then!" Naruko cheered.

"And Sasuke-teme will have to accept that we are better than him! And Sakura-chan will have to love us!" Naruto added.

"Dattebayo!" They all cried out in unison.

After a moment of glee and celebratory cup ramen, All four returned to the table to continue reading the scroll.

_I presume you have signed the contract and tested your new summoning technique. Now I will tell you of my story and the creation of the Chi bunshin Jutsu and my use of it. _

_To begin with I will tell you of the creation of the concept of this Jutsu. Firstly..._


End file.
